Digimon: Assault on the Tamers!
by Falkoren
Summary: RenaGuil, Rukato ummmmm I suck at summaries so just read plz other couples.
1. Digimon: The truth comes out sort of

Digimon: The Truth Comes Out... Sort of  
  
By: falkoren  
  
Disclaimer: This story is for the most part not mine, but if you see something unfamiliar then its probably mine and will most likely not be used by others to begin with but should you choose to use them then please give me credit.  
  
Summary: ...NO! It'll give the story away. It takes place after the d- reaper but attacks still come just less frequently, like one every couple weeks, and the digimon dont have to leave. (yay!) Oh and Leomon is reborn.  
  
Please remember this is a first time for me using paragraphs in a fanfic and a second time for a digific plz keep that in mind when you review... ALL READERS MUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Hopefully note that since I don't know how to have fonts on FFN I will represent them with the following.  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
(sounds)  
  
::Author notes::  
  
  
  
"Its pouring..."  
  
"No kidding gogglehead." Rika shot at the young boy standing next to her.  
  
"Momentai. Its just rain." Then he started to walk out into the rain... until a lightning bolt struck a nearby tree.  
  
"Terriermon get back here!"  
  
"Ya don't hafta ask me twice Henry." The rain was ruthlessly coming down trapping the tamers and their partners in the park for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Takato...I'm hungry" Guilmon complains while his stomach is driving Renamon nuts.  
  
"Guilmon, control your appetite and stop your stomach's growling." Renamon was trying to keep her cool. Normally she was fine with the rain, but normally she was alone and could think quietly. Guilmon just looks at her with a innocent quizzative look and she barely blushes unnoticably turning her head. Then Kazu decided to open his big mouth and tease Renamon.  
  
"I think Renamon's in lo~ve."  
  
"What!?" Rika quickly questioned while all the tamers laughed at the comment. Then Kazu does his smug thing, "With Guilmon." and nods his head... before he was punched in the gut.  
  
"Say that again." she dared him. People were still laughing including Terriermon. Renamon is slightly surprised at the comment and is turning an unnoticable light shade of pink, but Renamon doesn't seem to notice either.  
  
"Takato, What's love? Is it food? Does it taste good?" Now even Renamon was chuckling.  
  
"Dont worry about it boy." They were laughing and joking about it, at least all but Rika and Renamon, for the next ten minutes or so then it stopped raining.  
  
"Hey guys it stopped raining! Come on lets go Terriermon"  
  
"Right Henry, as much fun as its been listening to you guys poke fun at Renamon I gotta go now, see ya!"  
  
"See ya Henry, Terriermon.We should go home now to boy. See ya Rika and everyone!"  
  
"Yeah whatever." still peeved at the accusation that renamon loves guilmon.  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"...." He is thinking about his next move carefully  
  
"Kazu?"  
  
"I win!"  
  
"No fair!"  
  
"You guys..." Takato sighs and begins walking away.  
  
"Come on Renamon lets go home." She just sorta stomps off towards home.  
  
"...Hey! Where'd everyone go!?" He and Kenta finally decided to go home and the park was finally deserted... ecxcept for one.  
  
{"They must be the tamers that i've been informed of... I have to follow them and find their weaknesses for the master..." The shadowy figure immediately disappeared and decided to start at the Nonaka residence.}  
  
"Grandma, i'm home."  
  
"Welcome home Rika."  
  
"Is mom home yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is Renamon still watching your soap operas?" Renamon seems glued to the TV. Though she's standing she's still watching it intently.  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Figures. I'll skip dinner tonight im to tired."  
  
"Well good night then." She walks off to go to her room until she remembers what she was mad about. "Renamon! Meet me in my room." She didnt have much longer to walk until she turned the corner and saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Whos there?" no response "Im warning you, come out now!" Renamon appears by her side.  
  
"Rika, What is it"  
  
"Nothing I just thought I saw something." They quickly reach her room.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Rika?" Rika explodes.  
  
"How could that jerk accuse you of liking Guilmon! Of all digimon!" Renamon watches Rika go on about the pointless comment as she just sorta blankly stares at the ceiling.  
  
{"I wonder whats wrong about Guilmon? She just keeps going on and on about the same flaws. Its only about two or so..."} She just ignores all her yelling. Soon Rika finally stops and looks at Renamon.  
  
"Renamon, Why are you staring at the ceiling?" She waits for an answer and doesn't recieve one. "Renamon...Renamon!  
  
"Oh, yes Rika?"  
  
"Anyway, sleep tonight we have to train tomorrow. The digimon that keep coming are getting stronger everytime and we have to keep up with 'em."  
  
"Yes, Rika." {"I suppose sleep would help us rest our nerves."} Rika hit the lights and both quickly fell into a deep slumber. The shadowy figure had waited outside listening to the conversation.  
  
{"Hmm, These two seem to have few weaknesses. Getting to them might be fun..."} The figure chuckles and fades away into the shadows and off to the Lee residence.  
  
"So Henry have you and suzie come up with that deal yet?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"She doesn't go to the fogs and you get double the princess pretty pants treatment. (^_^;;)"  
  
"What! How can you sell me!? Im hurt Henry." he proceeds to mope while Henry laughs. "This isnt funny!"  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"Oh, Terriermon..."  
  
"Oh, Pwincess Pwetty Pants..." Two pairs of glowing red eyes appeared from behind the door.  
  
"Henry save me!!!" He's beginning to be dragged out the room while Henry proceeds to roll on the floor laughing  
  
"Relax its all just a joke." Continues to laugh "Come on Suzy drop him."  
  
"Oh but Henwy~..."  
  
"Come on Suzy."  
  
"Thats all right Terriermon, you have to sleep sometime. Be on your guard." Lopmon laughs sinisterly as she walks down the hall.  
  
"Good night Henwy!"  
  
"Umm, Henry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I sleep by the window this time... and under the covers?" Henry cant stop laughing anymore. A figure was hanging on the wall outside the room listening the entire time.  
  
{"Keh, these people make me sick. Always happy... I can use that girl though, she seems connected to all of these people. Hmmm..."} And once again the figure disappears almost instantly only this time its destination is the Matsuki residence.  
  
"Thanks mom great dinner! Gonna go to my room now!"  
  
"No Roughhousing up there!"  
  
"Im sure he and Guilmon are respons- (CRASH!!!) ...Heh." Guilmon accidentally sat on his desk and it broke.  
  
"Guilmon! My desk!"  
  
"Takato!" He pounces on Takato "Whats for dinner?"  
  
"Heh, sometimes I think you think with your stomach. Here ya go boy." He dumps the contents of the bag onto the floor and lies down to watch Guilmon eat it.  
  
"Yay! Guilmon bread!" He makes quick work of the bread that Takato brought and he lies down next to Takato's bed. "I think its time to sleep now Takato."  
  
"Maybe your right boy. Just lemme crack the window first." After he cracked the window Guilmon immediately got up and began growling.  
  
"Theres a digimon out there." Takato checks the balcony and doesn't find anyone. Then he looks back at Guilmon and he's stopped growling. "I cant smell the digimon anymore."  
  
"It must have been scared when you started growling at it. Oh well, whatever it was i doubt it will come back tonight lets get some sleep now." Both were about to fall asleep until Guilmon asked a question.  
  
"Takato, whats love? If its not food then what is it?"  
  
"Geh... Umm. Its kinda hard to explain... Ya see... I guess its when you like someone alot more than you like another, but there's family love to and thats how I love you boy."  
  
"That sounds confusing but I its that then I love you and... ummm... Renamon. Mmhm."  
  
"...." Takato starts to snore.  
  
"Oh well, good night Takato." somewhere outside the window in the air the figure floats.  
  
{"... The dino seems to have a thing for the kitsune this could be fun... However, the tamers seem a little harder to find a weakness to... maybe all I have to do is take these two. That seems simple enough. It may attract all the tamers seeing as this one seems to lead them. Heh heh heh Master's task may not fulfill my thirst... Hmm, that dino was the only one to sense me. Maybe I should keep him as my pet when this is all over... or my toy, and his tamer my jester. What was his name? Ah yes, Guilmon."} The figure fades off smiling this time as it plans its next move having gathered a little information on the main tamers... The ones with the ability to biomerge.  
  
Author notes: How was this for change! Its certainly different in format from my other fairly pitiful fics. Please review everyone My story thrives on reviews and my comp so plz review im begging now, but plz also keep in mind that im still a novice at this stuff and be pleasant when you review but also be honest. *bows* thank you all and there will be another chapter as soon as i can write it. So 'till then I bid the all good night. Oh and Ryo will have little or no part in this fic gomen nasai!!!! Oh and for all you sickos out there by toy the figure means rag doll or scratching post or dummy!! I dont write hentai or anything related to NC-17 rating. And pets means dog type pet. Any helpful tipsor ideas are welcomesince im coming up with it as i go along and if anyone wants i'll write an omake(extra) in the next one. Note that my omakes are meant to be funny. On a last note does anyone know where I can find a picture of renamon and guilmon kissing? Dont take this the wrong way... please dont but Im finding it VERY difficult to picture it. The closest i can come to is renamon licking Guilmon... ya know like a fox. and i cant find a single cute pic of guilmon and renamon together... there was one of an SD renamon that looked really cute and impmon but they dont seem like they match to well... well answer all this in the reviews you may give me. 


	2. Digmon: Jeri's Digimon Play?

Digimon: Jeri's Digimon play?  
  
by: Falkoren  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own digimon but the plot is MINE! and so will anything else that is not the property of the creators.  
  
summary: ...look at the title. Ba~ka.  
  
note: This re-write only changed a little. Rika transferred to Takato's school. Also Jeri dumped the puppet after 'it' tried to strangle her in the d-reaper, so now she's the class rep!  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
(sounds)  
  
::Author notes::  
  
  
  
"I cant believe Jeri dragged us into this... sigh" He slumps down next to Guilmon in their place in the park.  
  
"Do what?" Guilmon listens as Takato reminds him. again.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"So any ideas for a school activity?" Mrs. Asaji stood at her podium and and waited for a good idea to pop up.  
  
"How bout a-"  
  
"Digimon play!!!" She cut in causing the class to simultaneously face vault at the idea.  
  
"I think thats a great idea! What play did you have in mind?"  
  
"My verion of~... Sleeping Beauty! I already have the cast selected and everything!"  
  
"Would you like to stand up here and tell us the assigned roles?"  
  
"Yes I would." She walks up to the podium and begins going down the list... then she gets to the tamers. "Takato and Guilmon will be the prince."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Takato what's a prince?"  
  
"Don't worry Guilmon, Takato and you will be biomerged since you look like a knight when you do. Only Takato has to memorize the lines."  
  
"Now wait a min-"  
  
"Rika and Renamon will be the princess."  
  
"You can't do that Jeri!"  
  
{"Doesn't that mean Guilmon will have to..."} She turned surprised and red at the thought {"Wait a minute. That will be Guilmon AND Takato!!!!} Umm Rika? I do not wish to do this." Rika is to busy with the thought that she and Renamon will have to be the princess.  
  
"Yes I can since I'm the director and Henry is the co-director."  
  
"Henry! Say something!"  
  
"Sorry Takato, She has a point. Her reasons are pretty good." Takato slumps down at his desk and groans. "You'll live Takato."  
  
"Talon and Agumon will be the..." Talon, a seemingly quiet boy, throws a kunai at the sheet and pins it to the wall. He doesn't often intervene like this, but things don't often include him, or Agumon for that matter.  
  
"Talon! How many times have I told you not to bring those!"  
  
"I didn't. It was Agumon's turn this time." the class was speechless... except for Henry.  
  
"Well you can't be that tough if you can't beat Gallantmon can you." Henry sat there with a sly look on his face.  
  
"How can you even question my strength when comparing our biomerges!? Fine, we'll be in it as long as we get a real fight against 'em. Don't worry, it'll be in the air." He sat down and talked quietly to Agumon as she pulled down the sheet and read the rest of the digi-cast off the sheet.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"How'd we get pulled into this?"  
  
"Cause Jeri's the director and i'm her partner." Henry pops up from behind the tree.  
  
"At least someone's happy about it."  
  
"Of Course Henry's happy 'bout it!"  
  
"Terriermon, lets play!" Guilmon tackles Terriermon and begins to use Terriermon like a soccer ball.while Henry and Takato laugh as Guilmon tries to juggle Terriermon.  
  
"What are you idiots happy about." Rika had just walked down the sidewalk towards them  
  
{"Guilmon seems more agile than before."} Renamon watches Guilmon's playtime.  
  
"Takato, look at me!" Terriermon is still bouncing up and down on Guilmon's nose, knees, and head. Then he notices Renamon. "Renamon, catch!" He head butts the poor digimon towards Renamon.  
  
"Wha!" She catches the digimon... sort of. Rika laughs when Terriermon hits Renamon's face.  
  
"Wah! I'm sorry Renamon." He pulls the dizzied digimon off Renamon while he lets out a long string of apologies. Renamon stands and dusts herself off.  
  
"Its alright Guilmon." Rika stands there thinking clearly for a little bit.  
  
{"Hmm, Renamon's a lot nicer to Guilmon now... I wonder... I guess I'll talk to Renamon tonight."}  
  
"Now that they've had there fun we gotta be goin now Terriermon."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Yup, I promised Jeri that we'd help plan and supervise the play."  
  
"I wanna stay though!"  
  
"You either come with me or you stay with lopmon and suzy." Terriermon turned around and crossed his arms responding sarcastically.  
  
"Gee thanks for the choices Henry. Bye guys!" Terriermon just once again uses Henry's head as a method of transportation. As they start towards Henry's house. Takato starts to sway back and forth.  
  
"So, I guess its just you and me."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"I hope Jeri doesn't go overboard with the play." Takato catches Rika's interest.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... ya see..."  
  
"Come on talk already!"  
  
"Jeri has a tendency to... ummm..." Rika begins to eye him and crosses her arms. "She really loves romantic type stuff. that's why she reads so much now." Rika is now officially worried.  
  
"You don't think that she would actually." Takato is blushing and has a surprised look now that he realizes what Rika means.  
  
~Takato TV~  
  
"The mercenary knight Gant is floating high in the air with his opponent lord Grey hovering before him, both prepared to fight to the death. A tower behind the two titans imprisoning the greatest treasure in the land... Princess Sakura." curtain opens.  
  
"I, the mercenary knight Gant, will slay thee lord Grey, and take thy fairest lady from thy prison! Shield of the just!" Cyber War Greymon easily dodges the beam and speaks his part.  
  
"Ha! Thou darest even encounter me with such small power!"  
  
"I wield the Lance of Justice, the Double Bladed sword of Rightousness and the Gauntlet of Creation. The three items necessary for thy destruction lord Grey!"  
  
"If you put thy trust in thy weapons then thou shant expect nothing more than defeat by the likes of me!"  
  
"My strength lies in thine love for lady Sakura!" Gallantmon and Cyber War Greymon charge with weapons drawn and after the battle the scene changes to inside the tower.  
  
"The battle ended in Gant's victory! But sadly he was fatally wounded by the final blow of lord Grey, and now he is within the tower speaking his final goodbyes to lady Sakura." Sakuyamon lies in a pink canopy bed in a long white dress rather than the traditional gold armor and stuff with Gallantmon sitting at her side on the bed.  
  
"I apologize for not living long enough to see thine glorious eyes and wonderful smile again, love. Even in death I shant forget thee." Gallantmon holds her hand, removes his helm, and steadily brings his lips to hers... closer... closer...  
  
~unexpected end to Takato TV~ (sorry technical difficulties lol)  
  
Takato turns bright red at the thought alone.  
  
"I cant do that! Rika would hate me if I did!" An uncomfortable silence ensued for the next couple minutes until an unexpected listener speaks up.  
  
"You two lovebirds blush to much." Spins a kunai on his fingertip and leans back against the trunk as he sits on the branch.  
  
"I have to agree with Talon." Agumon is sitting on the other side of the tree trunk just sorta half meditating.  
  
"What gives you two the right to listen!" Rika yells at the duo.  
  
"I hang out here every day... Ask Guilmon. Agumon and Guilmon play together sometimes. Heck, we train him sometimes to, though it can get frustrating." Rika is yelling something about how he didn't answer her question or something like that. "Hey Takato wanna rehearse the fight seen?"  
  
{"That explains how Guilmon's been steadily improving."}  
  
"But we're gonna wing the fight scene, minus the diologue and stuff like that."  
  
"Doesn't mean we can't practice."  
  
"I gue- Gah!" The poor abused boy is quickly dragged away by the collar.  
  
"Oh well, I guess you'll have to listen to your girlfriend considering how you are." She quickly turns around to retaliate... pitifully.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend!" Agumon hops down, walks to the wall, and sits in the shade.  
  
"Agumon!" He quickly turns around throwing a kunai directly at Agumon. Then the small throwing knife was deflected towards Rika. In that moment, she couldn't think and she froze, but the kunai merely sliced whatever was holding her hair in place and her hair fell to how it should be. Talon walked away with his hands in his pockets and Agumon waving bye.  
  
"Keep it that way. It looks better. Ask Takato." Naturally, Takato blushed again being the somewhat shy boy he is when it comes to girls.  
  
"...Takato, do you really think so?" This certainly caught him by surprise. She rarely drops her exterior this much.  
  
"O,o,of course." He kinda stumbled back as he stuttered out those two words.  
  
"Takato, I wanna tell you something..."  
  
{"Will she finally tell him?"} The suspense was making Renamon anxious.  
  
"Y,yes? W,what is it?"  
  
{"Will Takato play soon? Its to quiet, does Renamon wanna play?} Renamon do you wan..." She was there in an instant to cover Guilmon's mouth and stop him from talking, but he broke the silence and brought everyone back to reality.  
  
{"Guilmon!"} Renamon sighs hopelessly {"...I've been watching grandmother's soap operas to much."} Rika notices Renamon and puts on a sly look.  
  
"Renamon, and what are you two doing?" Renamon blushes and a sweatdrop forms on the back of her head.  
  
"Nothing!" She stumbles backwards releasing Guilmon.  
  
"Renamon what kind of game was that?"  
  
"Game? Guilmon must've asked Renamon to play."  
  
"Yes Renamon, what kind of game was that?" Rika was now having fun teasing Renamon. Takato finally got his breath back after laughing so much to say something.  
  
"Don't you think Renamon is red enough?"  
  
"Fine, but we'll talk about this later tonight Renamon." Of course she was silently laughing her tears out inside but she couldn't do that in front of Takato... no never. Anyway, it was Renamon's turn now that she's regained her composure.  
  
"So Rika, What were you about to tell Takato?" This got an immediate reaction out of Rika as she turned bright red as a response.  
  
"That's none of your buisness!!" With that said she began stomping off.  
  
{"Just a little revenge Rika... I really have to stop watching those soap operas."}  
  
"Renamon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wanna play?"  
  
"Depends." She enjoyed confusing him because she thought he looked really cute like that though she didnt know it herself.  
  
"I'm sorry boy but we gotta go home now. We spent the entire day in the park and its dinner time."  
  
"Yay! Good night Renamon!"  
  
"Good night Guilmon." She smiled and faded out of sight.  
  
{"...I'm getting bored with this. I think that play will be a very good opportunity though. Good thing its just a week away. That boy and his dino will make nice pawns to lure out the rest... even the weaklings.}  
  
Author note: I've noticed that Renamon is blushing alot but theres good reason for that. She seems blunt and to the point but figuring out that you like/love someone is very different situation for Renamon, and lots of people tend to get shy towards that person or subject when the're figuring it out... Now telling that person is a whole 'nother matter. Oh and Rika seems a little OOC but there will be less of that... I hope. I've noticed in the part where Talon appears it may give the imppression that he likes Rika. Well... I leave that to the reader to decide. Im not sure but Talon may play a larger role in this story later. This is a 2nd for romance to so go easy on me. Onegai review, without reviews i lose interest in the story and i stop typing it. Oh and does anyone want me to have the tamers make a guest appearance? like lots of other people like to do. I'm sure they'd have lots to say. Till the next one ja! 


	3. Digimon: Rehearsal

Digimon: Rehearsal  
  
Disclaimer: In case your wondering i dont own digimon.  
  
Summary: ...  
  
note: School starts at 8:00 in my story  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
(sounds)  
  
::Author notes::  
  
  
  
"Takato, get up! Breakfast is ready!" Takato is amazingly already awake and hopping around his room trying to brush his teeth and get dressed at the same time.  
  
"Guilmon get up already! We're gonna be late!"  
  
"...Hmm? Late for (yawn) what Takato?"  
  
"Rehears- Gah!" Takato falls to the floor flat on his face half dressed. It wasn't long before he hopped up, finished dressing, and ran downstairs.  
  
"Morning mom!" Grabs a few pieces of bread and shoves them into his backpack. "Bye mom!" He stumbles out the door pulling his shoes on as he went.  
  
"Can't that boy ever wake up on time?" She just sighs and continues making bread while her husband helped. When he got to the school, it was seven in the morning, about sixty minutes early.  
  
"Yes! Made it... Now where was rehearsal 'sposed ta be?"  
  
"Takato, Why are we here so early?"  
  
"To practice the play that we don't wanna be in." This just confused Guilmon like many other things.  
  
"Hey Takato, Guilmon Jeri said meet in the field!"  
  
"'k!" Takato runs to the field and Guilmon folllows.When they get there people are stetting up crude props and practicing their lines... at least the people who cared did. Talon was just sitting their waiting, and Rika... didn't show up yet.  
  
"Takato, your finally here! Get over there and biomerge!"  
  
"Can't we do something else right now?"  
  
"No! You have to be ready for the play in a week!"  
  
"Is that all we have!?"  
  
"Stop complaining and practice!"  
  
"Right! {Great, of all times she decides to be assertive now.}" Takato and Guilmon quickly biomerged to please the ever assertive Jeri.  
  
"Gallantmon, practice your lines in the first couple of scenes until Rika shows up." She goes over to another group of people to bark about how they're not doin the props right, leaving Gallantmon to struggle with medieval speaking.  
  
"Lesse. Thee is you. Thou is you, plural. Thine is they, mine, or your.." He stops reading a moment and begins speaking with Guilmon, sorta.  
  
"Why do we have to learn these words?"  
  
"Cause Jeri told us to be in this play."  
  
"Can she do that?"  
  
"Yeah, cause your partner is such a push over." Takato and Guilmon finally paid some attention to the outside world and were greeted by Talon. "Yup, your partner will do whatever they want because he's soft."  
  
"You're just to nice a person." Agumon bluntly said after walking from behind Talon. "Hey, Guys!" He waves to Gallantmon and Gallantmon waves back.  
  
"I don't remember you putting up to much of a fight."  
  
"That's because I'm just doin a fight."  
  
"Get to work!" Jeri takes him by the collar all puffy cheeked and shoved a script in his mouth. literally. Then drags him over to his badly made castle and starts yelling at him.  
  
"(laughs) They're funny Takato."  
  
"No, Jeri is with the new attitude." They are both laughing while everyone looks at Gallantmon curious about why he's talking to himself. They are all practicing their lines until Rika shows up at her regular time everyday, about ten minutes before class starts.  
  
"Rika, get around back and practice!"  
  
"I don't have to practice. I never agreed to be in this play. Besides, I have to go to class." She continues walking and is stopped by the Ms. Osaji.  
  
"Rika, get around back and practice. Practicing our play is the class until it's done." Rika grumbles something under her breath and walks to rehearsal.  
  
"Rika! You finally showed up! Renamon!" She phases in.  
  
"Yes, Jeri?"  
  
"You and Rika biomerge and get in this costume." She rolls out a large white dress fit for Sakuyamon. It has all this stuff on it that makes it look beautiful to anyone with their eyes open. Rika and Renamon just sorta confusingly blink at her. "Come on! Biomerge and put it on!" Rika recovers from her moment of confusion.  
  
"There is no way we are putting on that dress!!" Jeri starts sniffling and has a sad look on her face. "What are you doing?" Jeri begins bawling her eyes out turning everyone's attention to the scene. "Stop it Jeri! Your crying over nothing!" She just continues to bawl. "Fine! I'm sorry! We'll put on the dress!" She immediately stops crying and wipes her eyes.  
  
"Here you go. Now biomerge and put on that dress! Then go to your room in the castle tower scene." Renamon sighs and Rika, fuming, and her biomerge, then go to the dressing room to change.  
  
"I guess Rika finally made it." It was a strange sight seeing Gallantmon sitting down reading a script close to a tenth the size of his hand.  
  
"Ok everyone, preparations are finished! Its time to start the actual rehearsal! Gant, over there! Princess Sakura, in your bed! Lord Grey, on your throne! Not that one! The throne in YOUR castle! Everyone else, just get to your places! You guys should know where they are." She pretty much continued to bark out orders until everyone was in the right place. Then the rehearsal began. Oh yes, it was pitiful but it was their first time so its all good. After much pain in lack of acting on many people's parts, including Takato, they finally got to the fight scene.  
  
"I will defeat thee lord Grey! And I will. {Hmm, what was I 'sposed ta say next?}" He sits there pondering on what his line is.  
  
"Rescue lady Sakura!!" Jeri was practically shrieking now out of frustration. She has had to remind Takato of his lines for almost every scene.  
  
"That's right! (clears throat) And I will rescue lady Sakura!"  
  
"Forget the lines, let's just fight." The huge slim, finely built digimon charged. Everyone was staring amazed at them as the two titans were blocking and countering every blow!  
  
"There evenly matched."  
  
"I think they're gonna make Jeri blow a fuse." Instead, upon looking at Jeri, they discovered even she was mesmerized by the battle. Finally, Cyber War Greymon got a hit through, hitting Gallantmon directly in the stomach. Then he brought his knee to Gallantmon's face sending the giant digimon flying backward and upward into the air! Gallantmon recovered from the blows quickly enough to dodge his following attack and counter with his own. It hits the digimon in his face and stuns him! He quickly follows up with a punch from his fist and bashes the digimon with his lance knocking him to the side. Then he rushes to ram Cyber War Greymon with his shield. Unfortunately, he fails to connect as his opponent dodges upward and comes down with an axe kick grazing Gallantmon's shoulder. Then Mrs. Osaji comes back.  
  
"How many times will I have to put you in detention Takato!"  
  
"Talon! You will join your sparring partner in detention with your digimon!" They each groan simultaneously as they slowly lower to the ground and de-digivolve. The rest of the day passed by rather uneventful as everyone continued preparing for the play. Guardromon practicing his lines as royal jester, Marine Angemon floating about being a royal pet, even Leomon was expected to practice his lines as the king! While the preparations continued, a mysterious digimon was preparing elsewhere.  
  
"These children don't suspect anything."  
  
"Good. We can't miss their little performance now that we play such a large part in it, now can we."  
  
"Of course not." The cunning digimon began to laugh with its lord while immersed in its own thoughts. {You arrogant fool, you cannot control me. I have greater plans in store for the tamers.} The laughter became more maniacal as the digimon continued to play along.  
  
Author notes: Im really sorry 'bout the delay but I couldn't get on. I don't have much to say this time. If there's any confusion, review and I'll email you back. Cyber War Greymon is a made up didgimon and I'll get into how he looks and stuff later in the fic. This chapter was REALLY hard to write with writer's block and personally I think this chapter was kinda bad but that's up to you guys, and girls, to determine. Please review! 


	4. Digimon: The Beginning

Digimon: The Beginning  
  
by: falkoren  
  
Disclaimer: If you think i own Digimon you don't belong at a computer to begin with.  
  
Side note: I apologize for the teacher's name. Its Isaji not Osaji., and I am not a playwright so if this is bad don't blame me. ok so maybe you can blame me.  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
(sounds)  
  
::Author notes::  
  
  
  
~Flashback~ Finally, it's the day of the play and everyone is doing last minute tweaks. Takato is re-studying his lines while Guilmon fills his stomach for both of them. Rika is trying to make up as many excuses as possible to get out of it. Renamon is watching Guilmon though she isn't sure why. Jeri is ignoring Rika and letting Henry deal with it.  
  
"Rika, Jeri is not letting you out of this play!" An idea pops into his head. "Actually, I'm sure Jeri would love to take your place."  
  
"What are you. Ahhh, I'll understand if you don't wanna be in it Rika."  
  
"Finally, we understand each other." She is immensely relieved until Jeri gets on her bad side.  
  
"I'll just have to let Takato finish that final romantic scene with me." She doesn't have to wait long before Rika gives her that glare.  
  
"You can't take my part only Renamon and I can do this." She crosses her arms and stands defiantly then walks away to prepare also.  
  
"I don't know how that worked seeing as it's a digimon play and all." He watches Rika stomp off.  
  
"Forget it. The audience is full. Its time for the first act!"  
  
The first act is set in a forest on the way to the villain's castle. MarineAngemon is simply hovering alongside Gallantmon looking as cute as possible for the audience.  
  
"Two moons ago, a awkward darkness enveloped the land. In its stead, it left sickness and madness. The king used all his power to stop this evil from reaching his humble kingdom; alas, his attempt failed miserably but for his noble attempt the evil took the most important thing to the kingdom and left leaving the townspeople untouched, but the king was not so lucky. He alone was inflicted with an incurable disease. The best doctors in the land could not cure this disease and the noble man died heart broken within hours of the curse being cast upon him. Before he died, he requested that Gant be summoned. Once the knight reached his chambers, the king uttered two words. "Save her," before he passed away quietly. Gant begins his quest now unknowing of the dangers that lie ahead."  
  
Behind the scenes, Jeri is simultaneously telling the narrator how great a job that was and motioning for the curtains to rise. Henry is a little curious about something.  
  
"Wasn't this supposed to be a version of Sleeping Beauty?" Jeri quickly shushes him. Henry simply closes his eyes and sighs.  
  
The curtain begins to raise revealing Gallantmon sitting beneath a tree in Shinjuku Park, but for the play, it has been dubbed the Forest of Shadows.  
  
"I see that even the royal pet worries for her highness." MarineAngemon replies with as depressed a sound it can make. "Worry not little friend for I will save princess Sakuya! I, like you, have my reasons also." The lines were coming easy to Takato and Guilmon. with a bit of redness involved. Jeri was offstage silently yelling that knights aren't supposed to blush. It earned at least of few chuckles from the students who knew better than Takato and Rika. Well I suppose we should be on our way." Gallantmon stands and doesn't walk long before he encounters a caped traveler. "Good eve traveler. What brings you to these dark woods?"  
  
"I believe I came here for you. Gant." The traveler looks up and a red sparkle shines from beneath the hood. Suddenly, a claw burst out from under the cloak.  
  
Gallantmon easily defends with his shield. "State thy name traveler!"  
  
"I don't believe you don't remember me. Gant." The traveler spoke in a deep, gruff voice.  
  
"You can't mean." He steps back in surprise.  
  
"That's right Gant. You remember me don't you." A small grin appears on his face as he throws off the cloak revealing his identity. Garurmon.  
  
"Gar!?. Friend!" He hugs his old friend. "How has luck treated you all these many years."  
  
"As you can see I am very alive!" Each reminisce about their travels together and talk for hours on end talking about what has happened in the most recent years. Of course to represent this they just had someone walk across the stage holding a sign with hours pass written on it. "You have my deepest sympathies Gant. I'm not sure if I can help myself, but I will give you my blades which have greatly aided me in my travels."  
  
"Gar. I cannot accept this. It has kept you alive all this time."  
  
"Worry not friend. I can live without it." Gant uneasily accepts the weapon. It is two swords attached at the hilt and emits and eerie glow.  
  
"Nothing I do can repay you for this."  
  
"If you simply survive it will be enough."  
  
"I thank you for aiding me in my quest."  
  
"I bid thee farewell Gant!"  
  
"And I also." The curtains closed and the narrator began again.  
  
"The two warriors left each other to continue their journeys and Gant with a new weapon does not realize what destiny has in store for him."  
  
"It is now time for an intermission!" Gallantmon de-digivolved back into Takato and Guilmon while the audience cleared out to get snacks, use the restroom, etc.  
  
"Nice job for once gogglehead." She smirks and crosses her arms like usual.  
  
"I must agree with Rika. We must take leave now Rika."  
  
"Yeah, Renamon's right. See ya gogglehead." Renamon does her traditional fade out and Rika just walks away.  
  
"See ya Rika. Come on boy, let's eat a little." The two began walking off towards the refreshments table. Takato wasn't aware of the digimon in the nearest tree, but Guilmon could smell her.  
  
{This is a perfect chance to act.} The figure releases a faint wave of a nearly invisible dust over the unknowing tamer and his digimon.  
  
"Rena." Before he could finish he collapsed over Takato who had also fainted moments before  
  
{Ha! To easy.} The figure hops down and reveals her form for the first time. It looks like. Renamon!?  
  
Author's notes: I don't know why I put this here but bare with me. This chapter seemed more of a play than a fic, but its all good! Please tell me if this story is getting boring or anything then I'll have to add a bit o somethin'. 


	5. Digimon: Where are they?

Digimon: Where are they!?  
  
by: falkoren  
  
Disclaimer: I wish...  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
(sounds)  
  
::Author notes::  
  
  
  
~Somewhere in the digital world~  
  
Takato slowly opens his eyes and cannot see anything beyond three feet of where he lies. He is lying next to Guilmon who seems to be sleeping very peacefully.  
  
"Yay.bread." He smiles and rolls over and hits Takato with his tail accidentally.  
  
He chuckles a bit and moves Guilmon's tail. "You can even dream here, huh boy." He tries to sit up but after a few moments, his body gives out to some force pushing down on him. {What's going on here?}  
  
"I see you've finally awakened tamer." There's a bright flash and the room illuminates revealing somewhat warped walls and a seemingly white doorway high in it with a black shadowy figure.  
  
"Where are we!?" He waited for the figure to move or even answer him, instead the shadow just turned and walked away.  
  
"I'll wait until your partner awakens as well." The white doorway disappears leaving the boy and his partner alone in the darkness and silence once again.  
  
{I wonder what we're here for.} He's wasn't exactly comfortable about the whole situation but they haven't been hurt or forced to do anything yet so it can't be that bad. can it? Just then, Guilmon began to stir and awaken. "Finally up boy?"  
  
"Takatomon? Where are we?" He was still a bit drowsy and had a slight headache but other than that, he was fine. "Aren't we supposed to be at the play?"  
  
"Oh yeah! The play!"  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Jeri is practically pulling hair out of her head because the main characters had upped and left. "Where are they!?"  
  
"I'm going to pummel 'em when they get back!" Rika is feeling like she had just been stood up on a date. "Making me wear that stupid dress and deserting us in the middle of the play!"  
  
"Momentai." Terriermon attempts to tame the beasts before him. Of course, it fails and he is snatched by a stealthy Lopmon before he gets hit. "Thank you. (sigh) I don't know how much long." His scream echoes throughout the city while Lopmon returns to her lair with a poor Terriermon under her arm.  
  
"Lopmon must of found him again." He to tries to calm the beasts down with equal success. "Maybe he just had to do something important."  
  
"What could possibly be more important than my play!?" Henry cowers back a little as this fierce Jeri begins to scare him.  
  
"Jeri, calm down. What happened to your cheery attitude from before, when you figured out that I had returned?" Leomon also tries to calm her down with a bit more success than the others, but not much. It's just enough to make her stop yelling though.  
  
"Where's Renamon? She has to help hunt them down." Renamon appears next to her moments later. "We have to look for them to finish this play."  
  
"Yes Rika." She senses something coming at her and dodges back a split second later. A small shard hit the post next to her and then it burst into data and dropped the item it was carrying. Takato's digivice. There was an ominous voice moments later that only they could hear.  
  
"Tamers, I have a proposition for you. I have your friend and if you want him back return to the digital world once again and I'll find you."  
  
"Where is he!?" Rika yelled at the voice as a small window appeared in a front of her. There's a moment of silence before she barely chokes out ".Takato."  
  
{Guilmon is. Why isn't he doing anything!?} She stares at the screen that shows Takato and Guilmon in the same black room the tamer and his digimon were in.  
  
Jeri looks at Rika's sad face and immediately feels sorry for her. {Poor Rika.}  
  
Rika, having regained her composure, yelled at the ominous voice. "Where did you take Takato!?"  
  
"Come to the digital world and you'll find out."  
  
"Why wont you tell me!?" There was no reply and the window simply blinked out of existence. Rika looked on the verge of tears and mouthed the words 'Why.'  
  
~Back in the blackened room~  
  
"I wonder where we are boy." He lies back down and rests his head on his arms, staring straight up into nothingness.  
  
"Where's everyone else, Takato?" He lies on his stomach and stares questioningly at Takato.  
  
Suddenly the door high in the wall opened once again and the room dimly lit allowing one to see at least the walls of the immense room. "Your friends will be joining you soon."  
  
Takato sits up and blinks a few times. "Where are we? Who are you?"  
  
"I suppose its alright to tell you at the end of your pitiful existence." Takato didn't quite catch on yet so he just waited for his answer. "You are on a level of the digital I created. Everything here was created or corrupted by me. Every thing you see, every digimon you fight, the stagnant waters to the jagged mountains. Everything is mine. Everything I created including the cell that you rest in now. I am Neraphimon. Remember it for it will be the last name you hear." By now, Guilmon's eyes have narrowed and he's growling at Neraphimon. All he does is chuckle a bit at the digimon. "I see your pet is aware of my motives. It makes no difference, neither of you will be around long enough to stop me." With that said he laughed aloud and left closing the door behind him.  
  
"That digimon is no good Takato." He slowly stops growling but continues to glare at the place in the wall where the evil digimon stood.  
  
"Then we have to bust outa here. Come on Guilmon, lets do it.." He reaches for his digivice and its not there.  
  
"What's wrong Takato?" He stares questioningly at Takato again.  
  
"My digivice. Its gone!" He slumps down slightly depressed. "How are we gonna get out now?"  
  
Guilmon slumps down against Takato also slightly depressed. "I dunno. So I can't digivolve?"  
  
"I guess s. Wait!" He jumps up and Guilmon falls back. "We hafta try! Guilmon!" Guilmon jumps up. "We'll do it without the digivice!"  
  
"Yeah!. Huh?"  
  
"Practice! Come on Guilmon, try to digivolve!" He turns around and starts rooting for Guilmon as he tries to digivolve. This goes on for hours as the rooting gets less 'root'ful and in the end Takato falls asleep and Guilmon gets to tired to do anything but sleep.  
  
The mysterious Renamon that brought them here was watching them from behind the wall using the same window they used to show the tamers. {Hmm, I can't decide. Which should I take... the tamer or his digimon. Both are so attractive. Maybe I'll keep them both. After I dispense of the other tamers and their digimon of course. Maybe I can use them to do it. hmm, choices.}  
  
Neraphimon appears behind her. "I trust you are taking care of your responsibilities."  
  
"Of course." She stares at the screen pretending to be watching them seriously.  
  
"Good. You're very valuable to me. I can't have you slacking."  
  
That remark annoyed Renamon the most and she had a small look of surprise that quickly turned to one of disgust. {You fool. You have no hope at defeating the tamers! You underestimate them to much!} She pushed the thoughts away fearing that Neraphimon would find out and quickly returned to watching the screen. Neraphimon smiles and disappears again leaving her alone to her thoughts. {I'll get you someday. you have no chance.}  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Why are we at Guilmon's house, Rika?" Jeri and the others stand behind her questioning her.  
  
"This is where the portal is so we have to save Takato!" She surprised everyone then because all of them had thought the portals were just gone and stopped coming, except for the ones that allowed digimon to attack every few weeks or so, but they just opened and closed.  
  
"How do you know there is a portal here?" Guardromon questioned her still confused a bit.  
  
"Takato told me a digi-nome had left it here after the d-reaper, but we decided not to tell anyone because someone else might figure out and people would be here in here constantly.  
  
"Anyway, its off ta save chumly!" Kazu raised his fist into the air.  
  
"For Takato!" Henry raised his also.  
  
"Lets go get him back!" Jeri followed suit.  
  
Rika is halfway up the stairs.  
  
"Hey wait for us!" Kenta gets trampled by everyone behind him. "Wait.for me." He slowly gets up and chases after them.  
  
They all go through the portal one behind the other and return to the digital world!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author notes: I believe that when Guilmon says Takatomon he doesn't realize the seriousness of the situation. To my knowledge Neraphimon is not a real digimon therefore I created him and he's eeeeeeeeeeeeeeebil (evil). He's only in here cause I couldn't think of an evil enough digimon to use. The ending to this was a bit ooc and rushed cause I wasn't thinking but I got it done in shorter time than the last chapter! Hope ya'll are all happy with this one to! Please R&R it helps a LOT!!!! 


	6. Digimon: Takato!

Digimon: Takato!  
  
by: falkoren  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it the digimon would NEVER leave. sadly, I don't.  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
(sounds)  
  
(A/N)  
  
  
  
Sand was blowing everywhere on the most barren level of the digital world. Rika wore a hood to protect her hair from the sand and the rest were tailing her fairly far behind.  
  
{I have to find Takato.} Rika kept repeating those few thoughts to herself.  
  
Renamon mimicked those thoughts also of Guilmon rather than Takato. {I hope he isn't hurt. I'll never forgive that monster!} She stayed barely out of sight ahead of the others scouting, and always kept her thoughts away from everyone including Rika because she still wasn't totally sure what she felt for Guilmon. (A/N She's just a bit ignorant that's all. Sorry to interrupt, please continue.)  
  
"She's really worried about Takato isn't she." Henry was keeping his voice quiet so Rika wouldn't overhear.  
  
"I wonder if we'll find him." Jeri also lowered her voice so as not to anger Rika. Unfortunately, she did. A lone tear streamed down her cheek before she stifled it, and regained her composure before continuing her search for Takato.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
The young Takato groans as he slowly brings himself up to a sitting position. Then he looks around and realizes that they are no longer in the same blackened room as before, but instead in a fairly bright, seemingly well cared for, room. He and Guilmon had obviously been moved to a fairly large bed in comparison to what he was used to, and to Takato's pleasure, it felt soft and comfortable.  
  
{Where the heck am I now?} He fell back onto the bed that fluffed in response to the sudden weight. {Maybe I should just go back to sleep.}Guilmon was beginning to stir as the thought of sleep crossed his mind. So Takato decided against it and started to shake Guilmon awake.  
  
".What time (yawn) is it Takato?" Guilmon rubs his eyes and yawns again before laying back down and trying to sleep again.  
  
"Come on boy, there's no time to sleep right now. Get up." He proceeds to stand and dust himself off.  
  
But Guilmon was to busy with his surroundings to hear Takato now. ".Why is everything.yellow?" He looks with an odd expression at a yellow lamp, a yellow canopy bed, a yellow rug, and so on, and so forth.  
  
"Do you like it?" A new familiar voice that they haven't heard till now. The voice was unusually soft and somewhat non-violent, almost devoid of evil intent.almost.  
  
"Renamon?!" They both said simultaneously then Takato added, "What are you doing here.and where's Rika?" Both look at the other Renamon a bit worried about what's going to happen to them expecting Rika to pop up from behind the door anytime now and deal them serious pain assisted by the reformed Jeri.  
  
Renamon just chuckles in response and looks at them with a bit of humor in her eyes. "Oh, Rika! She'll be here in a few moments with the rest of them." She laughs loudly this time. "No, silly, I'm not Rika's Renamon. Do you actually think Renamon is one of a kind?" She laughs again.  
  
"Then who.are you?" Takato sits back as he inquires waiting for an answer.  
  
"You smell like Renamon.but you don't have any human smell on you."  
  
She walks closer. "Of course, why would I have any human smell on me.other than this one that is." She brushes her finger from the top of Takato's cheek to his chin making him blush and feel a bit weird all at once. "Of course I can't forget you either my little red dinosaur." She places a hand on his head and lightly caresses his face making him blush also. She eases herself onto the bed and the two bolt to opposite sides of the room in response. "Oh~, what's wrong?"  
  
Takato stumbles to get up and runs to the door. "Come on Guilmon!" Of course, he doesn't need to be told twice before he jumps up and runs awkwardly towards the door. Takato is violently pushing against the door trying to open it but it won't open. "Gah! Why won't it open!?"  
  
"Oh, that door has a secret to opening it."  
  
"Pyro Sphere!" The flaming ball flew at the door just as Takato backed away from it. The door is still there. "Nothing opens it!"  
  
Both back up against the wall as Renamon starts closing in. Then the door opens. inward. A man is standing there. "Renamon." He had a sort of warning in his voice that was obviously understood.  
  
"Oh~, you let them know the secret." She snarls at him. He glares. She stops.  
  
"I take it you would like to get out of this room right?" He watches them nod quickly. "Then answer my question."  
  
"What's the question?"  
  
"Shut up, I was getting to that." He clears his throat. "Now,-"  
  
"Is there anything to eat?" Guilmon inquires to the increasingly annoyed man.  
  
"Don't interrupt, or else I'll leave you to Renamon here." They look over to see Renamon encouraging them to interrupt. Instead, they nod in silence. "Good, now we can start. As I was saying, I would like to ask you a question, Guilmon in specific. I want to know what makes you strong. To put it simply, I ask why you fight. To protect your human, for loved ones? Or possibly in your own interests." Guilmon stares at him all confused about the question. "..I want to know what makes you fight!!!!!!"  
  
Takato starts to talk. "Oh that's easy. We fight-"  
  
"I asked Guilmon and Guilmon alone. Do not interrupt human." His tone was murderous, almost as if he was suddenly going to leap the 10 feet or so between them and rip off Takato's head.  
  
".I don't know. Takato is always with me so it feels like playing!" He laughs kind of giddily.  
  
He scoffs, and suddenly his face turns serious. "Your to strong to realize that with a swipe of my hand I could wipe out your human and end his existence!"  
  
Guilmon instinctively moves in front of Takato protecting him and begins to growl as usual when sensing danger.  
  
"So its your need to protect them that fuels your strength. Ha! You are truly weak if that's why you fight. I have no need for you." He flings his blackened cape around begins to leave.  
  
"Wait!" The man stops and looks at Takato. "What do you plan to do with us?"  
  
The man chuckles in response. "I suggest you get out of there while the door is open." He disappears and before they thought about anything else they ran out the door.  
  
~Back with Rika and co.~  
  
The party is trekking through brutal terrain and weather. Its all rocky wherever they walk and it rains constantly. In the distance a town is barely visible and they see one lone light shining in the darkness of the digital night.  
  
Henry pushes himself up to where Rika is. "Rika, We need to stop at that town up ahead." She pays him no heed and continues to walk.  
  
"Fine." Her answer is cold and almost emotionless.  
  
Renamon is now walking alongside Rika trying to keep warm in her dripping fur. {Rika.} She looks pityingly at Rika whom she can tell is just acting tough again.  
  
In a few moments, they reach these huge walls that tower over them making them look as insignificant as ants.  
  
"Who's there?" A digimon yells from the top holding the lantern out to try and see them. He squints to see them and finds humans and digimon yelling back up words he can't hear. "Open the gates." A few moments later, the tamers found themselves inside a castle keep of sorts.  
  
Everything seemed off somehow. Lanterns were sort of a cold fire. Stairs seemed endless and some even leading to nowhere. Every one of the tamers were soaked and in desperate need of a bath and dry clothes.  
  
A short figure walked up to them in a cloak that concealed its face. "Who are you?" It raised its head a bit and revealed itself. It was an Agumon that seemed a bit aged and hardened by his life.  
  
The first to speak was Henry. "We are the tamers from when the D-reaper was here." He removed his hood that protected him from the rain and showed his face to prove it.  
  
".You need to leave by morn." The Agumon begins walking away.  
  
"Wait, why?" Jeri pushed herself next to Henry and looked at the Agumon.  
  
"Bec-" Suddenly there was a violent shaking and Rocks began falling all around the tamers and the Agumon. Rocks fell on digimon further in the castle and made them burst into data. Suddenly the Agumon began running towards the wall and pressed in a brick. The walls moved aside and inside were a bunch of digimon cowering. "Hurry!"  
  
The tamers ran into the haven and all of them barely made it before the wall closed behind them. The first to speak was Kazu.  
  
"What was that!?" He pointed maniacally at the wall but meant the other side.  
  
The Agumon sighs and begins to speak. "That is our.curse. It began countless days ago. When another stranger came here like yourselves."  
  
"Another Tamer!?" Henry suddenly yelled out.  
  
"Momentai, Henry. Geez." His ears continue to ring loudly from the outburst.  
  
"Yes.one not unlike yourselves.but.this one had an odd aura. A misguided intention if you will. In our vast ignorance, we turned him away and he muttered something of revenge. Thus, the beginning of what happened just now." The Agumon removed his cloak revealing his odd looking body. He was composed of rock it seemed. He was steel gray and didn't look any weaker than it.  
  
"Was this boy's name by any chance.Ryu?" Henry was looking very curious right now. This 'new' tamer had intrigued him.  
  
"I cannot say for sure. We avoid associating with those of his kind. Anyway, the attack has ended so let us lead you to your rooms. You can't surely be considering walking out in this storm can you?"  
  
"No, of course not." Henry followed a small digimon that he'd never encountered before but was to exhausted to figure out.  
  
Everyone else followed different digimon except Kazu whom slept during the whole story and has yet to wake up.  
  
Rika quietly contemplated in her and Renamon's quarters. She simply stared blankly at the ceiling and thought, {Takato.where are you..}  
  
Renamon mimicked such thoughts of Guilmon while sitting in a corner of the room covered by a blanket.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Finally I finished this chapter! Its about time! I won't lie so I'll simply say I was to lazy to type. School had a bit to do with it but oh well. BTW 9/11 was my bday! And this was sposed to be up by 9/11 but ffn hasta 'remember'. Anyway, I thought this story was a bit late and possibly overdone. It seems to be takin a turn over to fantasy. BUT.I won't let that happen. So~ I gonna get em back on track. Oh and don't worry I got plenty of twists up my sleeve. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Digimon: A new player

Digimon: A New Player  
  
by: falkoren  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it the digimon would NEVER leave. sadly, I don't.  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
(sounds)  
  
(A/N)  
  
blah~ = emphasis  
  
  
  
Sleep came difficult to some of the tamers but regardless the quick and quiet day woke all but Kazu from their light slumber.  
  
The young Rika squinted hard as she gazed out the window. Then in a somewhat gruff morning voice she spoke to herself. "Another lifeless day without Takato."  
  
Renamon was wandering the halls aimlessly looking for nothing just pondering to herself slightly annoyed. {Why aren't we looking yet!?}  
  
The Rock Agumon scaled one of the three towers in the castle and rung the morning bell. Life slowly stirred in the dead castle as the digimon, that took shelter there, began their chores. The ring heightened the senses of the awakened tamers and each began to walk around with the exception of Kazu whom was still drowsy and looking for a bathroom.  
  
Henry bumped into Jeri wandering the halls and decided to start some friendly conversation in the dank halls. "Hi Jeri, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Kind of." She began look down.  
  
"What's wrong?" As he finished his question, there was a loud knock on the main doors. He just stood there waiting for her answer.  
  
"Its nothing. Lets see who came!" She ran down the hall towards the stairs leading to the front.  
  
Henry quietly mumbled her name before running off after her.  
  
At the door all the tamers were waiting there to see who arrived this soon after they awoke. The huge oaken doors slowly creaked to their respective sides revealing a figure in a tattered dirty brown cloak similar to the one the Rock Agumon was wearing when they arrived. At the figure's side was the same Agumon from school that the tamers knew so well. The figure pulled back the hood that concealed his face. It was Talon! He had a strained smile on his face as he casually walked in with his partner following close behind.  
  
"Hey everyone! How's it goin'!?" He spread his arms wide throwing back his cloak revealing a loose black shirt and black jeans held by two lopsided belts. Another belt lay across his torso tightening his shirt and showing some of his muscle structure. His katana was wedged between his thigh and his second belt on his left side. He quickly returned to his normal kind of shy-like state. "Agumon made me do it."  
  
Agumon sweatdropped and chuckled, scratching his head with one talon. "I thought we should help with your search." He chuckled again.  
  
Rika was still a bit surprised that Talon would show up here so Henry spoke in her silence. "That's great! Help is always welcome. But first I think we should find out who the tamer terrorizing these digimon is."  
  
Talon simply turned his head to the side, closed his eyes, and agreed.  
  
Rika began thinking. {Why is Talon here? Probably because of his partner but still.}  
  
On a whole 'nother note Renamon was thinking. {Why are they holding off the search!? Grrrrrr...}  
  
Just then, everyone felt a sudden chill and they all looked towards the doorway including Talon whom had half drawn his Katana before seeing his opponent. A boy stood there about the same age as the tamers, but he had a sinister look on his face, one that frightened all the digimon as they scurried to various corners of the room.  
  
"Its nice to see you again everyone." He spoke in a cruel way. He dressed in a tightly buttoned trench coat with somewhat wild brown hair. His eyes no longer carried their original color. Instead, they were of a deep crimson. He had studded-toed boots and his pants were concealed by the long coat. Everyone simply stared in disbelief. "What no welcome!?" He yelled annoyed.  
  
Jeri was the first to speak. "R,Ryu?" She barely stuttered out his name expecting.no, hoping that she would be mistaken.  
  
"That's right, Jeri. At least someone~ remembers me." The way he looked. If one could turn to stone from a glance, then the tamer's search would have ended there. Sadly, he had no intention of returning to the way he was, or allowing the tamers to leave this area of the digital world. safely.  
  
~Back in the darkest area of the digital world~  
  
Seraphimon is finding amusement in the young tamer and his partner's. trouble. He is watching a screen with Takato and Guilmon futily running into a dead end with a yellow blur behind them. "I wonder why Renamon decided to take a liking to these two rather than the other possible mates she's encountered." He scoffs before continuing. "At least she kept these two mates alive. I suppose it all works out for me whether she 'takes' them or they avoid her." He places his hands together and leans on the desk with his hands obscuring the lower half of his face. "I wonder how the other tamers are fairing."  
  
The screen switches to the opening of the castle where Talon is standing a few feet from another boy with his katana half drawn. "Its nice to see you again everyone." The boy spoke in a cruel way.  
  
"I guess they took a wrong turn and ran into that idiot." Seraphimon's voice was full of disgust and contempt for Ryu. "He dares to terrorize digimon from this world. A human! Of all of the vile things a human decides to lay siege to a colony. He will regret opposing us. I'll make sure of it." A sinister laugh emerged from the evil digimon's gaping mouth.  
  
Fortunately, it echoed throughout the dwelling and caught Renamon's attention. {What's that fool laughing about now.} That few moments in which she was occupied was enough time for Takato and Guilmon to get out of their predicament. She turns to realize that they ran away again, and gets a bit annoyed. Within moments of her noticing, she leaped into the air as shards of ice formed in front of her torso. "Diamond Storm!"  
  
Immediately Guilmon dived onto Takato shielding him from the shards as they bounced harmlessly off his thick hide. "Are you alright Takato!?" His childish voice was filled with worry hoping Takato wasn't hurt.  
  
"I'm alright. Thanks boy." He was extremely relieved that the shards didn't penetrate him.  
  
Renamon was on the verge of tears as she landed because it apparently looked extremely sweet to her. "I think I (sniffle) love you guys more now. (sniffle)"  
  
The two glance at each other before popping up to run faster. "Come on Guilmon!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Personally I think this one was kind of short and I apologize fer that. This one was really late cuz of school. I accept any flames should this not be to yer liking but im prolly the only writer who will think that so go ahead. Anyway I'm hoping the next one will be up sooner than this one so~.ya. Anyway, Ja! 


	8. Digimon: Emotions

Digimon: Emotions.  
  
by: falkoren  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it the digimon would NEVER leave. sadly, I don't.  
  
A/N: This chapter may be a bit emotional so if you don't like emotional then don't read it but I suggest you do anyway so you know what's going on later.  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
(sounds)  
  
(A/N)  
  
blah~ = emphasis  
  
  
  
"What. happened to you?" Jeri still was the only one who had managed to push words out of her mouth.  
  
"I have just opened my eyes to reality. Nothing I want will come to me so I have to take it with the iron grip I have been granted." He raised his hand to eye level and clenched it into a fist exposing the contour of the veins coursing through his hand.  
  
Henry eased Jeri back a bit with the rest of them. Fear and worry began to grow in each of them as they realized the Ryu they knew was gone, but in his shell lay a dark being that thrived on the very same fear they experienced now.  
  
Tears began to find their way to Jeri's eyes as she continued to speak. "Why are you doing this Ryu? This isn't you!"  
  
"Your wrong! This is me! I am me! I may not be the same ignorant boy I was before but now my eyes are open, and I see who I really am." He stares coldly at the tamers then notices Jeri's tears. He walks over to her and brings a hand up to her face, taking a tear from her face. "What's this! A tear, for me!" He laughs loudly as he crushes the tear in his hand. "Happiness, sadness, confusion, anger. Emotions, no more than a sign of weakness! Yet, its emotions I have to thank for my current power. (scoff) The irony."  
  
The tamers were perplexed by what he said. They didn't think emotions could drive Ryu of all people insane (A/N I knew he was nuts from the beginning). Henry started speaking in a somewhat shaky voice. "What do you. mean?"  
  
"I'll tell you what I mean." He looks hard into Rika's fearful yet curious eyes. "I used to love her." He raises a hand to point at the astonished Rika. "Oh, but I never told her because it was painfully obvious that she cared more for Takato than me! I saw her once before in the park before I became what I am." His eyes slowly returned to their original color as he began to remember. "I remember it as clearly today as I did yesterday and the day before that and the day before that." He looked up into the sky out through the tall sturdy doors of the castle through his teary eyes. Yes, he had become the same Ryu that fought with them those few short months ago.  
  
~Ryu's flashback~  
  
It's a perfect Valentine's day in Japan, perfect for Ryu at least. Ryu had previously left a note in Rika's mini-locker it read,  
  
Dear Rika,  
  
Please meet me in Shinjuku Park outside Guilmon's house.  
  
Signed, Anonymous  
  
Ryu had small box of dark chocolates behind his back as he closed in on his valentine. Rika. When he stood about five feet behind her Takato came running with a bag in his hands. He looked up to see Rika to his left. Rika looked up with a surprised expression on her face.  
  
"Hi Rika!" He stops and breathes heavily for a moment before continuing. "They're kinda crummy but I made 'em myself and they have a special filling!" He hands Rika a flaky somewhat burnt crescent-looking thing. Then he notices Ryu standing right behind her. "I have one for you to Ryu!" Rika turns around to notice Ryu is standing there.  
  
He chuckles nervously while he waves one hand side to side. "That's alright, I don't need one." He brought out his other hand and offered it to Rika. "I brought these for you." He looked at her face that didn't have quite as much surprise in her face as it did when Takato had handed her the less. sweet looking gift.  
  
"I guess I'll give it to Guilomon then." He slipped it back into the bag before looking back at Rika. "Don't worry about White day because I don't really expect anything from anyone. See ya!" He runs off towards Guilmon's house up the stairs nearby as he scrambled to get two 'treats' out of his bag.  
  
{I'm sure she'll pick me for White day!} He walked away at an easy pace absolutely sure that he'd get something on White day.  
  
Two weeks later on White day Rika carried a small red box that held one white chocolate. In the corner was a small heart shirt exactly like the one she often wore, Rika's little trademark symbol. It was between classes and she silently moved up to Takato's locker and slipped it inside. Ryu was peeking around the corner at that moment and witnessed it. He immediately filled with jealousy, and as soon as she was far enough away he threw open Takato's locker and grabbed the chocolate. He passed by a trash can on the way back to class and threw away the chocolate right after crushing it with his furious hand.  
  
~End Ryu flashback~  
  
Ryu's eyes gradually returned to their current crimson shade as the story reached its climax. "So you see I am the final result of emotions. They are what made me who I am, and guided me to where I belong."  
  
"You think you can boss us around!" Kazu had to be held back by Guardromon before he charged into Ryu fist first.  
  
Henry looked at Jeri worriedly, whom has been crying for a while now. Then it dawned on him. Jeri had loved the previous Ryu. The one they used to know. The thought saddened him greatly. The one girl he ever gave his heart to loved another. Anger began to grow inside him. No, it wasn't jealousy. It was the fact that Ryu was the one that Jeri was crying for. He was the reason Jeri was sad. He intended to fix that.  
  
"Ryu!" Henry edged himself in front of Jeri. "We're going to defeat you. You've caused to much suffering for me to forgive you!"  
  
"Has the hero popped up in this troop of losers?" He began to laugh again. That is, until Talon's katana quickly popped off a button as a warning. Then he got serious. "You idiots are trying to challenge me!?" His blood boiled as his anger peaked. "Cyberdramon!~" Moments later the black digimon appeared behind him. "Get ready for battle."  
  
Cyberdramon nodded in agreement, as he placed himself aside Ryu preparing for battle.  
  
"Agumon, ready yourself!" Talon's right hand moved from his sword to his digivice in moments, and his other over his cards.  
  
"Come on! We have to help these people!" Terriermon took a defensive position in front of Henry and flared his ears. (A/N Henry is speaking here)  
  
Jeri began slowly edging back as Leomon took place in front of Henry and Terriermon. Renamon leaped next to Talon and Agumon with a metal pole she borrowed and held like a quarterstaff with Rika next to her. Kazu and Kenta stood behind them all trying to keep the digimon calm and acting as the last line of defense.  
  
"Do you actually think that you," He raises his finger to point at Talon. "and this pitiful bunch of has-beens, can defeat me!?" He swipes his hand through the air in front of him to emphasize his anger and annoyance. Then he lowers his hand regaining his composition and turns left making his eyes gleam in the sunlight. He scoffs and lowers his head as if pitying the tamers before continuing. "What hope is there that you will understand? If you cannot understand then die by my hand! Cyberdramon attack!"  
  
Cyberdramon immediately charges forward and.. (A/N ...cliffhanger)  
  
Neraphimon pounds on his screen in anger. "That idiot! He's going to ruin my plans! If he defeats the tamers then everything that I have strived will be for nothing!" The picture on the screen grows more interference every time he pounds on it. Before long, the picture is totally lost to static. His drool slips out of his mouth slowly and onto the screen as his heavy breath echoes throughout the dank room. "I won't let him ruin it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author end comments: For those that don't know, White day is the day two weeks after Valentine's day where, in Japan, girl's give white chocolates back to the boy that they like, supposing that the boy gave them dark chocolates on Valentine's day. It's kinda cute actually. Anyway, I thought this chapter turned out kinda well and it was longer than the last one. Thankfully, it wasn't as emotional as I had originally thought. Oh ya b4 I forget the cliffhanger is because it makes it seem more like an anime so don't get angry bout that plz. Plz review! Oyasumi minna! (goodnight all) 


	9. Digimon: Come back!

Digimon: Come Back!  
  
by: falkoren  
  
Disclaimer: No. BTW disclaimers will be absent in my later chapters because they're annoying and you get the idea.  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
(sounds)  
  
(A/N)  
  
blah~ = emphasis  
  
  
  
Cyberdramon immediately charges forward and attacked the nearest tamer, Talon. Fortunately, thanks to his training, he was able to dodge it by inches. His reaction was quick and unheard as he drew his digivice upward and slid a digivolution card through it.  
  
The poorly lit room suddenly flashed brightly. "Agumon digivolve to~." The flash took its time in dimming but in Agumon's place was a finely built lizard warrior of sorts. "Greymon!" The huge gift from the prehistoric era had a brown bone helm shielding his face along with multiple blue streaks that randomly yet symmetrically covered certain areas on his muscular body. "Bring it on Cyberdramon!"  
  
He did just that. Moments later he charged a second time at Greymon rather than Talon. Greymon, despite his large appearance, was extremely fast and had excellent reflexes. He easily dodged the charged, but the follow-up attack struck him directly in the lower jaw.  
  
"Greymon!"  
  
Ryu laughs maniacally. "Your Greymon is no match for Cyberdramon!"  
  
"Renamon digivolve to~.Kyubimon!" No one heard Rika when she swiped the card, but the blinding flash allowed Greymon to retreayt a moment and for Terriermon to digivolve.  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to~.Gargomon! Let's go!"  
  
Kazu is behind them scrambling through his cards to find a digivolution card. "How do they pull their cards so fast?" He exclaimed quietly to himself.  
  
The flash slowly dissipates like the last one and a slender fox-like quadruped with nine tails stood elegantly in Renamon's place, and in Terriermon's place was a somewhat (ahem) chubby bunny with high speed guns for hands and bullets crossing his torso.  
  
"Your in for it now Ryu!" Henry took his place next to Gargomon.  
  
"Stop it! All of you. why do you have to fight? He was one of us." Jeri was unsuccessfully trying to control her tears. Leomon's embrace comforted her slightly.  
  
Henry winced at her outburst but decided to argue. "But that's it, Jeri. He ~was~ one of us. Now he's." Henry trailed off and looked at the ground.  
  
"What am I, Henry. Go on say it." He hesitated a moment before continuing in a mocking tone. "He's not Ryu! He's evil! He's not one of us!" Henry's continued silence was proof enough to confirm what he had said. "And he's right! I'm not one of you weaklings! I feel disgusted to have ever been one of you! The time for talking has ended!" He swiped his hand through the air again to emphasize his impatience. "We fight NOW! Cyberdramon show them how weak they really are!"  
  
Cyberdramon hesitated slightly, but it was enough for the tamers to start off the attack. Greymon lead the attack with a charge pushing Cyberdramon back mere centimeters before Kyubimon attacked with a Foxtail Inferno, and immediately after her, the berserker bunny blasted a thousand bullets in his general direction. Dust kicked up all around Cyberdramon interfering with any possible line of sight they may have had. The tension was thick as they waited for the dust to clear to see the damage they had done. Moments passed as a silhouette of the kneeling Cyberdramon became visible. Slowly the dust cleared allowing a clearer view of him. They were shocked to witness that their attacks did nothing. He simply grimly chuckled.  
  
A dim purple glow encompassed Cyberdramon and his tamer's forms. The glow left them in seconds.  
  
"That's the power of Cyberdramon you fools!" His sinister laughter echoed throughout the hallways making even the youngest digieggs shiver.  
  
~Dark room~  
  
Neraphimon is staring at the fuzzy screen in shock. "How can a human have that much power? He shouldn't be capable of that. What did he say earlier?" He begins to remember the flashback Ryu revealed. "Ahh yes, He is jealous of that boy in my possession. I think I can use this to my advantage. What will I do with him?" He ponders for a moment while listening to the love struck Renamon chasing her playmates and his prisoners. "Yes. His power and his digivice will be mine." He paces over to the steel door and leaves the dark room with all intentions of meeting Ryu in person.  
  
~Back at the battle~  
  
Talon stood next to Greymon. Then without removing his gaze from Ryu and Cyberdramon he began speaking to his partner. "Greymon, its time to take this to the next level." Then he raised his voice a bit louder. "All of you need to digivolve again also." He raised his digivice and a blank card. He closed his eyes a moment and concentrated on the card. It gradually faded blue with the odd crest in the middle. His eyes burst open. "Lets do it Greymon!" He immediately swiped the card through his digivice. At that second Greymon began to glow with a warm light.  
  
"Greymon digivolve to~. Metal Greymon!" Before anyone saw him through the dissipating light, he let out an ear splitting roar. The roar was so great that Ryu's ears, though they were covered, began to bleed.  
  
"How did you do that!?" Rika was still shocked to see Talon obtain a blue card so easily.  
  
"Its simple. Just want it enough and it will happen. This is the digital world." The words slipped smoothly past his lips, but his concentration was entirely on the battle.  
  
"Just. want it enough?" She was still confused when she nodded in compliance, but she figured she should try regardless. She picked up a random card from her deck and held it in front of her. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. {I have to do this. We have to get past Ryu to save Takato! Please, I need to help Kyubimon digivolve! Please.} Slowly the card began fading blue, not unlike Talon's. She opened her eyes and stared in astonishment at the fact that it worked. Then her face turned serious again. "Kyubimon! Digivolve!" She swiped the card immediately.  
  
"Kyubimon digivolve to~. Taomon!" The previous elder kitsune was replaced by a new slender humanoid figure. Dressed in a white robe and blue pants, she wielded a brush for the illustrating of talisman spells. "Its time to get serious. For Rika! {and Guilmon!}"  
  
"I guess it's my turn!" Gargomon looked up and nodded at Henry.  
  
Henry nodded in return and started thinking. {I have to do this. If I can't do this I can't protect Jeri! I can't allow Ryu to break her heart like this!} The carded slowly faded blue and he immediately swiped the card.  
  
"Gargomon digivolve to~. Rapidmon!" Within moments, the previous (ahem) chubby bunny was gone and in his place stood a tall rabbit like creature concealed in parts by green armor. His hands replaced by smoother and more powerful guns. "We can do this Henry!" He took a stance that looked similar to the tiger stance in kung fu.  
  
Responding to the go of Rapidmon, Metal Greymon led the attack once more with incredible speed! His speed increased ten fold as his figure blurred when he approached Cyberdramon. Mere seconds later his claw had crossed Cyberdramon torso, lightly scarring him.  
  
"What was that!?" Ryu stared in bewilderment. His mind couldn't comprehend the amazing speed at which the bulky Metal Greymon had moved. "How did you do that!?"  
  
He simply smirked in response. "Face it Ryu. You don't stand a chance against me."  
  
"Cyberdramon attack!!"  
  
Cyberdramon quickly dashed at him with his claws extended, but Metal Greymon easily parried.  
  
"Does he even need our help?" Rapidmon's stare was full of bewilderment at the fight.  
  
Cyberdramon was fighting a losing battle, being parried at every punch, being hit by every attack. Nothing he did worked and Ryu realized that as he watched angrily. Finally, he caved. "Cyberdramon retreat!"  
  
Cyberdramon quickly returned to Ryu's side and the battle halted.  
  
"Finally realized the facts Ryu?" His face went from a calm to an angry look. "Leave these digimon alone! This is no longer your ground."  
  
Ryu's face was bubbling red as Talon infuriated him. "We're getting out of here Cyberdramon!" He raised his hand to point at the pale Agumon. "You'll have to deal with him now!"  
  
The tamers looked back at the confused Agumon.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rika just glanced at Ryu before hearing his laugh mixed with the tortured sounds of the screaming Agumon.  
  
His body was bulging in random places making him grow hideous quickly. Soon his skin couldn't take the strain of the quickly growing Agumon and it melted away revealing nothing more than bone and muscle. He continued to grow and mutate, bashing walls and accidentally killing digimon beneath his feet in his tantrum. The muscle began to relocate itself to certain places on his body leaving much of it with nothing more than bone. A missile emerged from its back, a sinister missile with a grin on its head. He quickly broke through the ceiling causing more rocks to fall on unsuspecting digimon. The castle was turning to shambles as it reared its head back and let out an ear-piercing roar not unlike that of Metal Greymon's.  
  
The tamers' faces twisted with a mixture of disgust, horror, and pity for the poor Agumon.  
  
"How could you do this?" Leomon roared out at Ryu whom was laughing loudly.  
  
"Easily, even your friend there had darkness in his heart. A hatred for me that I had just relieved for him. Anyway, it's time for me to take my leave. Cyberdramon, come!" Both ran out the front before they got involved in Skull Greymon's unconscious annihilation of the castle.  
  
Miles away from the castle the destruction could still be heard echoing throughout that layer of the digital world, but the distance was far enough for Ryu and Cyberdramon, whom had stopped to breath. "Hmph, that should keep the tamers busy for awhile."  
  
Soon after they stopped, an ominous voice emerged from seemingly nowhere. "Do you hate Takato?"  
  
"Who was that!?" Ryu looked in every direction trying to find the source while Cyberdramon sniffed but found nothing.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Who wants to know!?" He yells in response to the voice he can't see.  
  
"He is in my custody, that is all"  
  
This remark caught his attention. "Hmm, who are you?"  
  
Neraphimon appeared in front of him seconds later. "Answer my question."  
  
"Yes." Ryu smirked at this new digimon and began pacing around him trying to analyze him. "Why do you care?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you."  
  
"What is it?" He stopped pacing and looked him in the eyes, half smiling.  
  
"I have Takato and you want him. Will you cooperate with me if I give you Takato?" He eyed the boy in front of him sternly.  
  
"Why do you want me to help you?"  
  
"I want your power on my side of this war."  
  
"Hmm.Fine I'll do it if I get full custody of Takato." He grinned widely thinking of the tortures he could come up with.  
  
"There's one condition."  
  
"Figures, there's always a condition." He had a careless look on his face.  
  
"You can't hurt him until he's outlived his usefulness."  
  
Ryu began to think a bit then smiled giddily. "Don't worry, I won't kill him until Rika is there to watch him squirm and die by my hand." He laughed almost maniacally as he pictured the whole situation unfolding.  
  
Cyberdramon sat by quietly, listening to everything and began to wonder. {This digimon is not one for deals. What is he up to? What does he plan to do with my tamer?} He pondered over these things for a bit until someone began to speak again.  
  
"So, where is Takato?"  
  
"In my Home. We will be there momentarily." He made a small grunt before sand kicked up around them. Ryu had to shield his eyes from the flurry of sand swirling around them. After the flurry disappeared, they were gone. In their place was nothing more than invisible footprints and empty traces of their data flying loosely around. {Foolish human, you've no idea what you've agreed to.} An unnoticeable grin found its way to his lips.  
  
  
  
A/N: I liked this chapter. What did ya ppl think of the transformation scene? First one I did. Anyway, plz read and enjoy! 


	10. Digimon: AgumonFinished?

Digimon: Agumon.Finished.?  
  
by: falkoren  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
(sounds)  
  
(A/N)  
  
blah~ = emphasis  
  
'sarcasm'  
  
  
  
By now the Skull Greymon had retained nothing of Agumon. It was now no longer anymore than a monster. It began destroying the walls confining it in a blind rage, no longer caring about the poor digimon caught beneath its feet.  
  
"What are we going to do!?" Henry yelled out as he stared in astonishment at the raging Skull Greymon.  
  
{That Ryu. How could he do this. I won't let this stop me. I have to save Takato!} "Poor Agumon." Rika felt extreme pity for the Agumon who's life had been ruined and claws soiled with the blood of his friends.  
  
"That is no longer Agumon. That is Skull Greymon, and we have to protect the surviving digimon. Henry, You and Rapidmon get the remaining digimon out safely." With his digivice in hand he ran outside about half a mile dragging Rika, Kazu, and Kenta with him, then stopped and turned around. "Get out of there Metal Greymon!"  
  
Metal Greymon ran out with about five digimon and Taomon with a good three or so. Henry came out with a digimon in his arms and a seriously depressed Jeri behind him. Naturally, Rapidmon and the others retreated with the rest of the digimon and tamers.  
  
"Metal Greymon, lets do this." As he was speaking, the rest of the castle collapsed around it and it insanely looked over to the tamers and the fleeing digimon. "Rika, you should help. Two ultimates should be more than enough for a single Skull Greymon."  
  
She simply nodded a reply and turned her attention to the now charging Skull Greymon. "Taomon, make a wall."  
  
"Right Rika. Talisman Spell!" A brush emerged from her right sleeve and she used it to paint a symbol in the air. Immediately the symbol glowed with a mystical light and an invisible wall encompassed the survivors.  
  
Moments later the Skull Greymon, not seeing the wall, slammed headfirst into it. Even the mere soil beneath them shuddered under the bone cracking sound. Yet despite the immense impact, the undead greymon simply stood back up letting out another ear splitting roar that could have shattered the skies themselves. Unfazed, he rammed the quickly weakening wall time and time again, never tiring.  
  
"Rika, the wall won't hold much longer!" Taomon stood there amazed by the incredible mass of power in front of them.  
  
Talon turned to the digimon. "Run away! Get out of here quickly!" He did not have to speak twice for them to get the point. Immediately they ran. "Rika, Henry, prepare yourselves. I was mistaken, this is definitely stronger than the average Skull Greymon.  
  
The two other useful tamers knew that if they didn't beat this thing here there was no chance they could escape, and Rika herself had no intention of stopping her search for Takato.  
  
Noticing the fleeing digimon further fueled his need to destroy them. With the next smash he destroyed the barrier and rushed the tamers. Immediately, Metal Greymon grabbed Skull Greymon's claws restricting his movement to let the others escape.  
  
"Metal Greymon just hold him a little longer!" Talon struggled to stay up. Unlike the tamers, he has never experienced the odd link to his digimon that allows them to share each other's strength. ".Now!"  
  
Metal Greymon pushed his opponent back and forced him to stumble. " Giga Destroyer!" His breastplate opened revealing two gaping holes in his chest. In moments, the holes were filled by a missile each. As soon as they appeared, they fired. The half a second it took to reach its target was not enough time for the Skull Greymon to defend itself. The missiles connected easily, but due to the close vicinity Metal Greymon did not escape unscathed. He was not in a condition to battle the Skull Greymon head on.  
  
"Did we get him Metal Greymon?" He asked the crippled lizard as the smoke began to clear.  
  
Sadly, the tamers quickly found out that it would have been better if the smoke hadn't cleared. It was a horrid sight, the Skull Greymon stood there with a stub for a right arm and his rib cage almost totally shattered. He looked hurt but he didn't feel it. Not a bit of it. It charged yet again, only this time he hit his target, Metal Greymon. Metal Greymon flew back several yards then slid several more before coming to a stop.  
  
"Metal Greymon!!!" Talon limped quickly to where his partner had fallen and fell to his knees. "I can't believe I made you do that." Talon himself was battered like none other complete with a few broken ribs. Yet, he still cared more for Agumon than himself.  
  
Metal Greymon de-digivolved due to his beating and lay there motionless.  
  
"You can't leave me. I won't let you." Tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
Taomon was barely protecting Rika and herself, and quickly wearing.  
  
Henry and Rapidmon had followed the survivors to protect them and had no choice but to watch the onslaught from afar.  
  
He held his Agumon in his arms crying. "No.Agumon.Don't (sniff) leave me."  
  
Skull Greymon stopped pummeling Taomon's reformed shield for a moment and saw the other two vulnerable. Without wasting time he leaned forward and roared as the missile on his back fired.  
  
Talon opened his eyes and stopped crying as he felt slight movement in Agumon chest. He felt Agumon's heart beating and his lungs pumping air trough his motionless body. He then heard the Skull Greymon's roar and turned to see a missile seconds away from him.  
  
"Talon!" Rika and Henry called out simultaneously.  
  
He placed Agumon on the ground and stood quickly drawing his sword. "Its my turn to protect you this time Agumon."  
  
Moments before the missile hits there's a bright flash and a loud metal clang as the missile is deflected straight into the air.  
  
Everyone stared in disbelief when they saw that. As the flash dissipated, a large bipedal humanoid digimon was crouching there, arm and claw extended.  
  
"I'll die before it's your turn to defend me." He grins out the side of his mouth.  
  
He beamed with happiness at the fact that Agumon was back, but it wasn't Agumon standing before him. It was War Greymon. Then he smiled a devious grin. "I don't care how much we underestimated him! Your claws a made to digitize opposing Greymon of any kind! Lets finish what Ryu started." He clenched his fist and brought it in front of his face as he gave Greymon the go ahead look.  
  
"Right, lets do this partner!" He stands erect and grins at Skull Greymon. "Taste my steel."  
  
He dashed at Skull Greymon with blinding speed and brought his right claw down tearing through the muscle and tissue in its torso. He pulled his right claw back and slashed from the side with his left claw. Skull Greymon's poor defense allowed War Greymon's claw to shatter his last arm. Finally, War Greymon pulled back and leaped into the air. An orange ball began forming between his raised claws. "Terra Destroyer!!!" The orange ball was thrown from his hands and soared down to its target, Skull Greymon. The attack connected easily, digitizing whatever was left of the possessed Agumon. Soon after War Greymon landed he de-digivolved and stood proudly looking in the direction of his latest victory.  
  
Everyone gawked amazed of the shear power of the Agumon's mega stage. But of course the first 'words of wisdom' came from Terriermon whom had recently de-digivolved.  
  
Terriermon hopped onto Agumon's head toppling him, yet he continued to sit there. "Wow, How'd you do that!? That was cool!" He began hopping up and down on Agumon.  
  
"Terriermon, get off of Agumon he must be completely wiped out after that battle." Henry began pulling at his ear.  
  
"Ow! Momentai Henry!" Then he looked down at the dazed Agumon. "Oops?"  
  
Talon ran over to Agumon and picked him up. "You did a good job." He smiled gently at his Agumon.  
  
"Well, you forced it trying to 'protect' me and all from a missile three times your size." He lightly chuckled.  
  
Rika and Renamon walked over to the small group. "Can all digimon do that?"  
  
He looked over in her direction, but before he could reply, Kazu put him in a head lock and started scratching at his head with his knuckles. "I knew you could do it buddy!" He stopped and did a victory stance forcing everyone to laugh. "What? Don't ya like victory stance?"  
  
"It could use some work." Kenta was the only one to stop laughing long enough to reply.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
A fist smashes at the screen. "How could he have even reached that evolution!? After the last time they made a limiter preventing things like this! Only I'm to have that power! Only I'm to deliver it!"  
  
Ryu emerged out of the shadows. "I thought the only way to break that limit was to biomerge."  
  
"Oh Ryu, I didn't realize you were there."  
  
"Obviously. Now what is this about another way to break the limit." He looked quizzically into the sinister digimon's burning eyes.  
  
{Hmm, maybe he and his digimon can be more useful than I originally thought.} "Do you really want the power? Then follow me." He walked into the shadows.  
  
Ryu hesitated slightly. He wanted this power. Until now Ultimate was the best he could do, and beyond that they had to be of suitable strength in order to do it. If he could boost them to a mad mega stage that he could control then the tamers wouldn't stand a chance. He liked it. He followed.  
  
~Elsewhere in the castle~  
  
"Takato I'm hun-" Guilmon complained before his jaw was clamped by Takato's hand.  
  
"Shh, she'll find us." They were hiding in a dark corner somewhere. They didn't know, but they've been running so long they know this floor by heart.  
  
Guilmon's mouth started watering. To him it seemed a nice toasty lobster was clamping his jaw shut. He quickly opened his jaw and bit down on Takato's hand thinking it was a juicy lobster.  
  
Takato screamed out then muffled it by covering his own mouth, but it was too late. Renamon trapped them in the corner and glared at them with as sinister a grin as a small mouth like hers could handle. Takato and Guilmon immediately forgot their current troubles, grabbed each other fearfully.and screamed.  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter is finally being released. (phew) Its about time. Anyway, this time I've actually been DOING my homework and its left me no time to draw OR write. Regardless, I like this chapter. Oh yeah and I just realized that it may seem a bit like the digimon emperor thing at some parts but Ryu is stronger and receives his power from someone that does it himself. Oh yeah and as you can probably see Guilmon and Takato are in a bit a trouble, but don't worry I have some funny stuff planned for them even if it may be short. Oh well, I'll try and update more often now. Oyasumi! (it's night right now) 


	11. Digimon:

Digimon: .  
  
by: falkoren  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
(sounds)  
  
(A/N: .)  
  
blah~ = emphasis  
  
'sarcasm'  
  
~lack of better word thing~  
  
  
  
{What's. going on.I can't see.anything. Was that Renamon merciless enough to.kill.me?}  
  
"Oh, wake up~ darling." The yellow kitsune spoke in an soft giggly voice.  
  
{Oh no. I hope Guilmon is alright.}  
  
Then as if on cue. "Takatomon!!!!"  
  
Takato's eyes burst open to see the panicking red dinosaur cower and squirm within his restraints in the face of their.curse. "Leave him alone!" he hopped to his feet a bit.tied up.  
  
"Oh~, why should I?" Her face was an unusual shade of red around her nose, and in one of her hands was a deep green bottle labeled.Yebisu.(A/N: Yebisu is a brand of beer from NGE. I dunno if its real or not.)  
  
Takato nervously chuckled and slowly backed away. "No.reason?" he continued to back away.  
  
Renamon got up a bit.unsteady and.wobbled toward him. "What's wrong? I am perfectly capable of holding my liq-" Immediately she passed out with a somewhat lecherous grin on her face, drooling. Not the most pleasant of ways to pass out.  
  
Once again, Takato nervously chuckled and slowly edged himself closer to his partner. {Note to self, NEVER ask what was going through her mind right now.} "C,come on, G,g,Guilmon. I think it's time to.go." He broke for an all out dash through the door.  
  
"Wait for me Takatoooooo!" Guilmon hopped to his feet and quickly caught up with his tamer.  
  
~The castle ruins~  
  
The surviving digimon gathered at the ruins of the fallen castle, the joy of the victory was quickly wearing. After honoring brave Agumon with a small memorial, the tamers were quickly losing the hope of finding Takato. alive.  
  
"How do we expect to save Takato if we don't even have a clue where he is." Kenta hopelessly tried to understand their current situation.  
  
Rika quickly gave Kenta an icy glare.  
  
Renamon kneeled and embraced her partner then drew in close to her ear. "Don't worry Rika, I'm sure we'll find them." Renamon lacked confidence in her own words but did her best to hold back her doubt. {Guilmon. you better be alive when I get there.}  
  
Noticing the expressions of despair plastered on the faces of his unlikely friends, Talon stared hard at the sky. {How can they be so hopeless! I've never seen them like this.} Various memories of his life since he's met them roll through his head.  
  
The ground begins to rumble lightly, so lightly that even the finest hearing couldn't sense it. Before long, the rumbling increased in volume to where the digimon began to notice it. First, it caught Renamon's attention and then Agumon and Talon's. Soon all of them could feel it.  
  
"What's that rumbling?" Renamon stood protectively by her tamer.  
  
A Biyomon standing on some of the rubble sees something in the distance. She sees some sort of column.purple column, sucking in various loose materials on the landscape. The column went up higher than the eye could see. It appeared. endless. In moments, Biyomon realized what it was. It was. " A data stream!"  
  
The tamers quickly realized that it was the source of the rumbling, and it was approaching at a VERY fast rate. The previously silent group of digimon were terrified of the data stream. The place was chaos in seconds. Digimon trampling each other in order to get out of the way, despite their horrible experiences here this was the only place they knew. Nothing meant more to them in the world than familiarity. No matter the cost they wanted to stay here. Yes, a data stream was not something they were about to greet. To them it meant disappearing forever. No one entered one and returned.  
  
"Its horrible.the digimon.they're so.so.heartless!" Jeri dove into Henry's chest crying.  
  
Leomon felt helpless not being able to help his tamer at such a time. {Its alright Jeri. You have a gentle heart. You do not deserve this, but please.be brave.} A tear, such a foreign thing, had now penetrated his stern face.  
  
The tamers quickly followed the digimon.  
  
The data stream was ever closer now.closer.closer.and a Gatomon is standing directly in its path!  
  
Agumon turned around to see if anyone is to slow to keep up and spots the Gatomon. {No! What is she doing just standing there!?} Agumon's shock wore away just as Talon turned to see him run off.  
  
"Agumon! What are you doing!? You won't make it back in time!" Then he saw what he was aiming for. "I'm not about to leave you alone!"  
  
The other tamers were dumbfounded at his apparent moronic actions, but even Kazu, as dense as he was, knew he was chasing his Agumon. And of course, Kazu was the first to run after him. "Hey, wait!" he waved his arms frantically while running.  
  
Guardromon wasted no time in following his fairly spontaneous tamer. "Kazu, I do not support your choice of action right now!"  
  
Apparently, Rika and Renamon didn't hesitate to follow either.  
  
Once there, Agumon tackled and rolled with the digimon his grasp. {What, is she crying?}  
  
The last three tamers finally figured out what was going on finally tried to catch up.  
  
He quickly recovered from the roll and began running towards his tamer. The data stream was to close now. Agumon jumped into Talon's arms with Gatomon and. {I have to ask her la-}  
  
FSHHHHHHHH~  
  
Just like that, the data stream had passed, the tamers nowhere to be found.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
The area was totally desolate except for three digimon and a human. Two mega a rookie and.Ryo.  
  
"This power! It's. INCREDIBLE!!!!!!!!" Ryo's voice echoed throughout the desolate plain.  
  
"I knew you would like it." The calmer mega was lightly chuckling.  
  
The rookie was silent while the mad mega was but quiet. The thing was roaring like mad. To Ryo it was music, a classical ballet that you never want to end. To anyone with a scrap of sanity it was filled with agony and incomprehensible rage. Yes, the digimon itself didn't enjoy this experience, but it had no choice or any option. It had to be a mad rampaging digimon. Nothing else would satiate its.lust. Its lust for.death.  
  
Ryo stared wide-eyed with wonderment at Neraphimon. "Now I have the power to decimate those pathetic," he pauses before stating their title to emphasize his disgust, "tamers." He spat on the ground imagining Takato's face while he grinded the image with his foot.  
  
Monodramon sat there staring at his tamer. {How could jealousy reduce you to this, Ryo.} He thought of Ryo's name with overbearing pity. He blankly stared into the eyes of the tamer he once knew inside and out, and saw nothing but the flames of hatred and the erratic gale of jealousy fueling it.  
  
In moments Ryo looked up at Monodramon and slashed a digivolve card. It was mere silence between them as light flashed and Cyberdramon took his place. "Cyberdramon finish that excuse for a Metal Garurumon and load its data."  
  
Cyberdramon made quick work of the mad Metal Garurumon after Ryo swiped a few cards. Cyberdramon did not however absorb the data. Ryo wasn't looking so he simply watched it disappear into the air. {This is wrong but I'll never leave Ryo's side for anything.}  
  
~Some odd green place~  
  
The tamers are sprawled along the landscape in this field, and the digimon with them.  
  
Talon is curled in a ball embracing his Agumon and the Gatomon protectively. He opens his tightly closed eyes and feels a light gentle breeze caressing his skin. He also takes notice of the grass that seems perfect. He steadily gets up and places Agumon and Gatomon onto the ground.  
  
Gatomon pushed herself away from Agumon and stared at her paws with steady streams flowing from her eyes. "Why am I still. here?" She fell to her knees and banged her paws against the soft fertile ground.  
  
Agumon looked at her with pity sewn into his gaze. "What's wrong?"  
  
Her immediate response was clawing at Agumon. He easily parried but she kept at it. She was quickly worn down. "Why did you grab me!"  
  
Agumon was taken aback by her comment, but promptly answered. "You never would have survived should you have been by yourself." He figured it was simple enough reasoning.  
  
Talon watched a bit intrigued at Gatomon's response to being saved.  
  
"I didn't WANT to live after that.mistake. Our leader, a Skull Greymon, he betrayed us! It wasn't his fault but that doesn't change what happened. I don't want to 'live'." She held her other arm at the middle and stared at the grass that came up to her waist.  
  
Talon simply sighed. {Another suicidal. They don't end.} His face went blank.  
  
Agumon was appalled by the confession. "What's wrong with you!? You weren't given a life to throw away!"  
  
{Ahh, the same speech he gave me.} Talon gently smiled at his Agumon.  
  
"You were given a life to live as you want! Not to pick a way to die and wait for it."  
  
Little to say, Gatomon was slightly shocked. Most of what she'd seen of this Agumon consisted of finding this Takato person his partner and protecting Talon.  
  
Now Agumon's voice took a gentler tone. "I in particular, chose to live my life for others. I live for myself also but my life wouldn't mean as much as it does if I hadn't had Talon for a partner and met the other tamer. He looked over in their direction and noticed that quite a few of them were knocked out in very.uncomfortable positions, forcing a nervous chuckle out of him.  
  
Gatomon also slightly chuckled. It brought a smile to Agumon's face.  
  
{What happened.did that idiot have to rush into the data stream.} Rika groaned as she was getting up. She was sore all over.  
  
Even Renamon, one of the strongest of them, found it difficult to get up.  
  
One after the other they got up, each with their own groan of pain.  
  
Talon looked over at the arising tamers. He had found a rock and sat on it with Agumon at his side and Gatomon a few feet away. "What took you guys so long?"  
  
His first response was a rock thrown at his head, a gift from Rika, but he easily dodged it. The following bombardment of rocks was a bit.harder to.dodge. In moments, he was buried under a pile of rocks that looked very similar to the memorial they built not to long ago.  
  
Despite their previous depression, they couldn't help but laugh as the only thing of Talon visible was his twitching hand.  
  
"I guess we. overdid it?" They all laughed, feeling strange about laughing after such a horrible thing, but for some odd reason they were a bit happier.  
  
Talon smiled even though he was buried beneath a pile of rubble. {I wish they could smile and laugh like that more often. I'm sure finding Takato wouldn't be so much of a problem if we were happier.}  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm thinking that I have to put less in each chapter and expand what I'm writin a bit. I can't make sensible titles because to much is goin on in each chapter, but I'll try an keep it at 1500 words or above k'? I won't bother you guys to much so I'm gonna let you *takes out random hypnosis equipment* Review~~ *Puts away equipment and chuckles nervously* Bai bai 


	12. Digimon:

Digimon: Takato's Back!  
  
by: falkoren  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
(sounds)  
  
(A/N: .)  
  
blah~ = emphasis  
  
'sarcasm'  
  
~lack of better word thing~  
  
  
  
All the tamers had found a place by now. Kazu on Guardramon, Kenta in the grass, Talon on a rock with Agumon and Gatomon near him, Henry and Jeri next to each other on a log with Terriermon on Henry's head and Leomon standing valiantly behind Jeri, and Rika against a tree that Renamon is lying in.  
  
"What level are we on now?" Kenta innocently questioned the troop.  
  
"I think we're on the fourth level of the digital world." Henry looked around and noticed that this place hadn't looked even visited by Ryo or anyone bad yet.  
  
".That's it!" Kazu practically jumped up. "We can ride every data stream we see until we find Takato!"  
  
Rika quickly shot his enthusiasm. "We have no way to navigate a data stream. We'd just get lost if we did that."  
  
"Wait," Talon opened up, " did anyone else notice how ruff the data stream was? It seemed.unstable."  
  
Henry pondered a moment then spoke. "Come to think of it, the trip was much smoother last time we rode one. What do you think that means?"  
  
There was a heavy silence as everyone gave it thought, but the first to reply was the one with the computerized brain, Guardramon. "I believe the digital world may be breaking down somehow. The levels. 'feel' farther apart."  
  
"Can that digimon be doing this?" Everyone knew whom Rika was thinking about. She was thinking of Neraphimon, the mysterious digimon that captured Takato to begin with.  
  
"It is a possibility." Guardramon simply stood there as if none of this bothered him, but it did.  
  
After a moment of silence Rika simply disregarded it. "Can we just stop thinking about this for once? First things first, we need to find Takato. Then we can work on this thing."  
  
Henry nodded in agreement. "I agree with Rika. If nothing else we need to find Takato first. He can help us decide on where to go from there."  
  
Jeri had earlier pushed the thoughts of the poor digimon who have died from her mind and tried her best to concentrate on the problem at hand. "But if we're going to find Takato then we have to take our chances with the data streams, right?"  
  
Before anyone else could answer, Talon piped in. "Maybe not."  
  
It caught Henry's interest. "What else do you think we could do?"  
  
Talon replies in a calm voice. "How do you think other digimon find themselves in different places?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You saw them before. All digimon seem to be afraid of data streams, so that can't be how. My guess is our precious digi-nomes might have an answer to our problem. They're seen everywhere if you pay enough attention, and how do they get there."  
  
"Last time we saved the digital world digi-nomes seem to play quite a part also." Henry grasped his D-3 and pulled it from his side to look at it. "I think they respond to our D-3's."  
  
Everyone pulled there D-3's from their sides and looked at it.  
  
Renamon glared dangerously at Talon. " How do you know so much."  
  
All eyes turned to him and his answer was simply, "Attention to detail. That's all."  
  
Renamon just returned to her thoughts. {I had better keep my eye on him.}  
  
"Anyway, any ideas how we can use this to our advantage?" Rika look quizzically at her D-3 shaking it.  
  
Kazu was pressing so many buttons it looked like he was playing a game. Then suddenly his D-3 began to glow and he dropped it.  
  
"Kazu what did you do to your D-3!?" Kenta backed away from it.  
  
It glowed for a few moments more before small white ghastly figures appeared near it. They were kind of cute and they flew in somewhat.playful circles around it. Kazu hopped off Guardramon and crouched near them. "Its...digi-nomes." He picked up his D-3 and the digi-nomes began to play around Kazu. Kazu looked at his D-3 and there was a picture of a digi-nome.  
  
"How did you do that?" Henry stood amazed that something so reckless could bring about the answer.  
  
Jeri was beaming. "I want one!" She practically shoved the D-3 into Kazu's hands and he started playing with it.  
  
"Lets see, I did this and this and then I pressed this button here and then this tiny one here." It didn't light up at all. He repeated it a number of times and it wouldn't light up. "Your thing must be broken or somethin." He tossed it back to a now pouty Jeri.  
  
Seconds after touching her hands, it lit like a Christmas tree, and within moments of that, more digi-nomes came and started playing around her.  
  
Henry copied Kazu and before long, his began to light also. One after another, each tamer pressed the buttons and the D-3's lit. Soon the circle of friends were drowning in digi-nomes.  
  
Gatomon hid behind Agumon because she was afraid of the digi-nomes. They were foreign to her like the rest of this area. "What are they here for?"  
  
"Its alright, I'm sure Agumon will protect you if you find trouble." Talon grinned at Agumon as digi-nomes played around him. Soon they raided his hair. "Annoying little digimon aren't they." Agumon lightly chuckled.  
  
"Yay! These digi-nomes are so~ cute and white and stuff!" Jeri was practically giddy with the digi-nomes playing around her. Then she looked at one that stopped in front of her nose and pointed to it. "What's your name?" The little digi-nome gently touched her finger and she was engulfed in a pillar of light. She began to hover a bit and in moments, she was four feet off the ground! "Not funny, put me down right now!" Then, in a flash, she disappeared.  
  
"What happened to Jeri!?" Henry was panicking, but soon he found his legs weren't about to help him while he wasn't on the ground. "What's going on!?" In another flash, he disappeared with Terriermon.  
  
"Come on Agumon, grab Gatomon cause I get a feelin we won't be stayin here to long."  
  
"Right!" Agumon quickly grabbed Gatomon and hopped into Talon's waiting arms.  
  
One after another, they disappeared, digimon and tamer alike.  
  
~Screen fades out~  
  
~Random commercial of the Terminator guy selling a Japanese energy drink called "Yosh!" ~  
  
~Screen fades in on the newest plain/level of the digital world~  
  
The area in general is desolate. It seems nothing more than a few shrubs are the only things living in the entire plain. In the distance there seems to be a castle of some sort, but its shrouded in an eerie mist. There's a deathly silence, but soon the silence is broken by the yells of the tamers as they arrive in a flash of light.  
  
"Do all our trips have to be that rough?" Kenta was of course the first to complain.  
  
"I wouldn't be complaining to much." Talon got up and stared at the castle in the distance.  
  
"Why? What do you see?" Henry wondered.  
  
Rika stood the in shock. {I know he's there. That's gotta be where they're keeping him.I can feel it.Takato's presence.} She didn't have to say anything to Renamon because she felt the exact same thing. Before saying anything, the two broke into an all out dash for the castle.  
  
"Rika, where are you going?" Jeri yelled after her.  
  
It didn't take a lot of thought, the tamers simply ran after her.  
  
~In the dark castle~  
  
"We finally lost her." Takato was breathing hard. He and Guilmon have been running all this time through unfamiliar halls. After he caught his breath, he looked around. There was a chandelier and a small table in the middle with dead flowers. Past that he saw two average sized.doors! "It's the entrance! It has to be! Come on Guilmon!" Both made a final dash for the doors, but their path was blocked by.Renamon.  
  
"Where do you think your going, love?" She slowly began advancing, her tail swinging loosely behind her.  
  
"Around, Guilmon!" They turned around only to find that Renamon used her superior speed to get behind them.  
  
She began advancing again, slowly. She gradually forced Takato and Guilmon's backs to the door. "Your mine now." Then suddenly she jumped back as the door swung open revealing a heavily breathing Rika and a sort of heavily breathing Renamon.  
  
Takato practically tackled her as he hugged her. "I knew you guys would find me!"  
  
Guilmon HAD tackled Renamon and began licking her face giddily. "Hihi Renamon!"  
  
Rika was blushing furiously. {This feels nice. I wish I weren't occupied!}  
  
Renamon wasn't exactly staying her natural color either. She was as good as orange now. {Not the time for this!} She practically threw him, and he landed on his back. Rika acted in a similar fashion. "What are you doing staying here!?"  
  
Rika was thinking along the same lines. "Yeah, You should have come out of here earlier!"  
  
"But, but_"  
  
"No buts!" Rika was pointing madly at him.  
  
"Renamon~."  
  
"Don't you say my name like that!"  
  
"HAI!" Guilmon's voice was unsteady but he complied. (A/N: Hai is a Japanese way of replying to an order or question. It means yes.)  
  
"Hey, are you two yelling at MY mates!?" The Renamon in the back practically screamed out.  
  
Rika and Renamon were shocked and slightly sickened at the comment.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Takato yelled back.  
  
"You be quiet!" She materializes and throws an ice shard near him.  
  
"Hai!" He nervously complied.  
  
"Don't threaten Takato!" Rika glared at her apparent rival.  
  
"What do you mean mate! They're going back with us!" She materialized an ice shard and threw it close to Renamon's face.  
  
The rival Renamon smiled grimly in a somewhat sinister way. "Do you wish to fight?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A small wager. If I win, I get both of them. If you win, I'll give them to you." Her smile widened and she made it apparent that she was extremely confident in her skills, but that wouldn't stop Renamon.  
  
"Done!"  
  
Takato sighed and sat next to Guilmon. "Our lives. a bet."  
  
"Start!"  
  
Rival Renamon charged forward and slashed directly at her with her claw. Of course, such a simple attack would not take any effort to dodge and Renamon did just that.  
  
Then in mid jump. "Diamond Storm!" Shards of ice rained down on rival Renamon, rather they rained down where she was. Renamon found herself on the receiving end of her very own attack. She spread her arms quickly and dissolved all of the shards immediately before they hit her. "What did you do!?"  
  
Rival Renamon giggled a bit. "My special technique that I call Kohenkyou. It allows me to switch places with my opponent. Now that you know you should be very aware of how useless it is to fight me."  
  
"Why should I be frightened of a coward whom only knows to run away." Renamon grinned slightly at her 'witty' comment.  
  
"!!! Why you. I'll show you coward!" She once again charged only this time she was stopped rather than avoided.  
  
They were matching blow for blow, either blocking or dodging in some way.  
  
"That technique won't help you in close range." Renamon grinned.  
  
"No we're not." Rival Renamon mimicked her grin.  
  
Both immediately disappeared and reappeared in opposite positions. Renamon confused her attacks with her blocks due to the immediate change. Rival Renamon took advantage of this moment and easily attacked her in her confusion. Soon she stopped and leapt to the other side of the room.  
  
"You have no chance, Renamon."  
  
"Renamon!" Rika prepares to swipe a card.  
  
"No Rika! This is my fight. Diamond Storm!" The shards formed in front of her. When she brought down her arms and fired the shards, she unnoticeably grabbed two shards.  
  
"That won't work. Kohenkyou!" The second she reappeared she smiled. {She doesn't have the strength to destroy those shards.} She turned her back and smiled evilly.  
  
A ball of flame flew through the shards melting them. A single shard of ice flew through the water and straight into rival Renamon's back.  
  
The force from the shard arched rival Renamon's back and she turned around only to see another shard flying at her. "Kohen-" The shard pierced her heart and went through. As she was dematerializing, she had but one question. "H...how...?" But when she saw that Renamon was wet she knew. With her last bit of strength, she materialized a few shards and weakly threw them at Guilmon, but when they hit him they harmlessly bounced off of his forehead.  
  
Guilmon looked quizzically at his forehead where the shards hit.  
  
In her final moments she had one last thing to say. "I need to see you ag...ain" In the last moments Takato felt a great amount of pity for her.  
  
{I wish she didn't have to go like that.} He stared deep into his D-3 and it's screen began to burn bright. It blinded everyone I the room and after the light subsided there was a yellow digi-egg in the middle of the room. In a corner a digi-gnome faded away...winking?!  
  
"Takato, I know you have something to do with this!" Rika madly points at the digi-egg lying on the floor.  
  
Guilmon walks over to it and sniffs it. Then smiles gleefully. "Its Renamon!"  
  
Some unknown force shaded Renamon's eye area as she walked up to it. Then her eyes glowed a deep red. "Guilmon~!!!!!!!!!" Before she just about deleted Guilmon, mysterious shadows appeared on the balcony above.  
  
"So it's you Takato..."  
  
"Huh, are you Ryu?" He squinted in the dim light to try and see the shady figure.  
  
"That's right Takato... You stole the most important thing in the world to me...I want it back, but I can't have it as long as you exist!" He shot out his arm and yelled, "Attack, Cyberdramon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Next time on.this.fic? Anyway, I liked this one better than the last. Its longer than normal and it contains less happening. I estimate about 2 maybe 3 more chapters before the end. I just figured I'd tell you all. Sorry, I have no ACTUAL next time on.. But that's alright cause I'll prolly already have it written and I'm savin it. Well anyway I won't bug you guys anymore 'k? Bai bai!  
  
P.S. The Renamon thing... I just couldn't let her die just like that. It'd be to mean. 


	13. Digimon:

Digimon:  
  
by: falkoren  
  
A/N: I made two mistakes that are really kind of embarrassing because they're so simple. One was the fact I called the digivices "D-3's" instead of D-arks, and the other is I called Ryo Ryu which is too cool a name anyway and I should never had made those mistakes. I'm to lazy to fix it up and replace so I just apologize for it.  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
(sounds)  
  
(A/N: .)  
  
blah~ = emphasis  
  
'sarcasm'  
  
~lack of better word thing~  
  
  
  
"That's right Takato... You stole the most important thing in the world to me...I want it back, but I can't have it as long as you exist!" He shot out his arm and yelled, "Attack, Cyberdramon!"  
  
The black humanoid beast charged from the balcony he stood on moments ago.  
  
{What's going on!?} Takato hardly had time to think before Cyberdramon was in his face, his fist coming closer and closer. Then suddenly, Cyberdramon was rammed in the side by a streak of red. Guilmon fell to floor in front of Takato dazed as Cyberdramon had made a crater in the far wall shattering the rock despite it strong structure. "Guilmon, are you alright!?" He rushed to the dazed Guilmon's side.  
  
Renamon's previous blame for the revival of her opponent gave away to Guilmon's current feat of strength. {I guess trampling all those trees while playing tag really helped him.}  
  
"That's alright, let's see how you fair at being a hero like always. Cyberdramon!" Ryo's gaze shifted from Takato to the egg in an instant.  
  
Almost immediately, Cyberdramon fell from his crater in the wall and dashed at the egg. {This isn't like him...} Takato was to slow to react and Cyberdramon was past him in an instant. He drew closer to the egg questioning his orders more and more. {This isn't right, but I can't disobey Ryo!} Suddenly a yellow streak saved him from making such a hard decision. As he stopped, he looked into the air and spotted Renamon cradling the egg in her gloved hands.  
  
"Pyro Sphere!" A flaming ball of fire was hurled at him courtesy of Guilmon. It knocked him further a few more feet and charred his back.  
  
The other tamers finally arrive, bursting through the door. (A/N took 'em long enough eh?)  
  
"What's going on!?" The sight before Henry bewildered him. His attention shifted from Renamon to Takato and Guilmon, and then finally to Ryo, a scowl becoming ever more evident.  
  
Takato ignored Henry in his confusion. "Why are you doing this Ryo!?" He desperately asked his old friend.  
  
Ryo simply smirked in response. "You stole the ONE thing that made my life worthwhile! Rather, your BEING stole her, your cursed personality, your kindness in the most hateful of situations. I lost her heart to you because you were THERE! You were there in her sadness, there in her despair, there to save her, And I..." His eyes drained of their anger leaving only a picture of sadness and despair on his face, "was to late. To late and cold to breach her icy exterior."  
  
"I had...no idea..." Takato stared sadly at the floor.  
  
Rika felt guilty for not having known about his feelings, and the result that came of it. {Why...?} "Then why take it out on Takato!?" She quickly bit her tongue because she knew that somehow she had made it worse.  
  
Ryo's previous rage and jealousy filled his eyes once again and fueled his anger. "It doesn't matter anymore! If I can't be with you then neither can he!"  
  
"Ryo, Stop it!" This sudden outburst from Jeri forced everyone's gaze to meet her's. "This isn't you. It can't be..."  
  
He paused only for a moment before laughing. "You think THAT will stop ME!"  
  
A tear dropped from her eyes to the floor where even in his laughing they could hear it hit the cold floor.  
  
"That's enough!" Henry was furious, more so than he had ever been. "Jeri did NOTHING but care for you. Even when you were sulking she still wanted you to come back. Then, you disappeared. She was quiet for the next week after you had been reported missing. She finally came back to us...and then...she saw you... You had completely changed from the lighthearted joker you were." His face turned to one of regret and he stared down to the floor. "She still...loved you," He bit his tongue in his realization of the truth. "Even as the monster you turned into."  
  
His face softened once again and he finally realized how much he hurt Jeri. He also stared at the banister to ashamed to look anyone in the eye, and whispered to himself. "Is what I'm doing wrong? It can't be...I've spent all this time plotting my revenge." He stared at his stained hands.  
  
{I guess I'll have to intervene a little.} No one saw Neraphimon's hand touch the young boys back lightly. No one saw the light grin on his sinister face.  
  
Ryo's eyes deadened, with no more thoughts interrupting his 'purpose'. "Cyberdramon!" Cyberdramon hesitated shortly this time. Ryo's gaze grew hotter. "Cyberdramon! Attack Jeri Katou!" he spoke in a much more commanding voice and pointed to emphasize his meaning.  
  
Cyberdramon again charged past Takato and Guilmon.  
  
Takato turned his head only in time to see that Henry had taken the brunt of the attack rather than Jeri, but both flew, passed out, into Leomon's arms. Silence ensued...  
  
Ryo continued his mad laughter as it amplified itself via echo. "You weaklings are no match for me! Sadly, the only one I want is Takato!"  
  
Takato's face grew red as both his best friend and Jeri were hurt. "How could you do this, Ryo?" He toned down his anger as it changed to pity. "Why would you change this much because me? It's not right..." He never could hold his anger for very long.  
  
Ryo was astounded that even now he saw more kindness than hatred in the goggleheaded tamer. Rather, it was pity he saw, but to him anything but hatred is kindness. "Stop looking at me like that! C...Cyberdramon attack!"  
  
The blackened digimon charged back over to Takato with his orders to attack, but Guilmon took the hit and was pushed back mere inches.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you..." With that said he looked back at Guilmon and swiped the Matrix digivolution card, in Guilmon's place stood the ever- powerful War Growlmon. "War Growlmon, push him back!"  
  
Cyberdramon quickly lost ground and found himself embedded into a wall, flawless blades pressing into his neck. "Ryo, help...me."  
  
A look of worry flashed across Ryo's face...only flashed. In moments, he was back to normal. "Cyberdramon, ready! Goliath card activate!"  
  
Rika remembered exactly what that card did. He used it once before, and only out of desperation. "Takato, watch out!"  
  
Takato didn't move, even as the flying rocks grazed his face. "War Growlmon, get away from there!"  
  
He barely retreated from the dust as a claw half the size of him swiped at him. Cyberdramon came out roaring, forcing the marble pillars to shiver where they stood. As the dust cleared Cyberdramon was a much more formidable opponent. He was three times larger than before. The blades on his elbows cut into the walls effortlessly. His body was to big to fit in the constricting room anymore.  
  
"Everyone get out of here!" Takato called out above the sounds of tumbling rock. "Now!"  
  
No one needed to be told twice. They were out of there in less than four seconds, War Growlmon and Takato in the rear.  
  
Once outside they looked back only to see a towering Cyberdramon arise from the rubble. Amazingly, Ryo also survived and now stood on Cyberdramon's shoulder. He jumped off quickly and landed with little effort. "You think you can defeat my goliath version of Cyberdramon!?" He laughed maniacally as if he'd been waiting to see Takato admit to something he can't do.  
  
Takato stared hard at Ryo and then glanced at War Growlmon before continuing. "No, of course I can't..." This provoked more laughter out of Ryo. "...but, WE can. Let's do it, Guilmon!"  
  
The towering metal clad digimon de-digivolved and returned to his original childish self. He nodded energetically and a light emerged from both of them as they walked together. They gradually lost their individual forms and appeared to be nothing more than light, a lone light. The light grew to immense proportions and brightened.  
  
Rika slipped on her shades and stared into it. {This better work gogglehead...}  
  
Renamon squinted slightly and looked into it. {Stay alive...Guilmon.}  
  
The light began to take form. It was twice the size of War Growlmon and it seemed somewhat humanoid. In moments, the light became solid and took and absolute form. It was a humanoid knight-like digimon in its place, his body clad in silver armor with gold rims, his cape carried a courageous light crimson shade, his head masked by a helmet that revealed only his eyes. It was Gallantmon. He wielded a lance in one hand and another odd weapon. It seemed to be two swords connected at the base of the hilt. His shield was on his right arm, behind the lance, bearing a symbol. Even in this form, one could see Takato's emotions embedded in the golden eyes. Guilmon, with their shared thoughts, felt similar after discovering exactly what made Ryo insane. "Ryo, don't make us do this."  
  
He stared at the form carelessly and started laughing. "You think THAT will help you!? Let me show you my new power. I'll give you the pleasure of being destroyed by it!" He raised one hand and it began to glow a faint purple. Cyberdramon's goliath effect had worn off and he shrank back down to his original size. "Cyberdramon!"  
  
Cyberdramon turned to him.  
  
He touched Cyberdramon's chest as the purple energy engulfed he and Cyberdramon. Cyberdramon seemed in pain but he was bearing it for his tamer. The energy was now only around Cyberdramon and he began roaring. His data started going unstable with all the energy he was receiving. Ryo grinned evilly removing his hand. The seconds following were filled with his agonizing roars and his struggle to stay together. He began to lose form to the purple, which sharpened into a neon purple light. Gallantmon shaded his eyes from the sinister light. As he grew his shape altered, it became distorted somehow. The light began to focus starting from the right and making its way over to the left. First, three wide points appeared forming into long claws emerging from the digimon's shoulder. Moving further over were blades twice the length of his forearm, coming from his elbow. He was clad in a seemingly impenetrable metal on all easily hit areas. Two wide and sharp claws came from his wide feet. His head was cover from the nose and up, except for a single hole where one could see his lone crimson eye. Charcoal feathered wings spawned from his back on his shoulder blades. His hands had claws sharper than any raptor's. The faint glow stayed as the form was completed. Everyone on the entire plane could feel his presence. It was and evil thing that reeked of death and felt like destruction. Being in its mere presence struck fear into most of the tamer's hearts.  
  
Gallantmon simply stood bravely.  
  
~inside Gallantmon~  
  
"We can't let this monster hurt anymore of our friends Guilmon!" Takato was glaring hard into the digital death.  
  
"Right, they can't get past us Takato!" Guilmon responded.  
  
~back outside~  
  
Talon simply shook his head and sighed at Ryo's lack of respect for his digimon. He crossed glances with Agumon and one thing was sure. This battle was going to be dangerous. {Natural megas are much more powerful than biomerges, but...can Takato defy fact?"  
  
"How do you like Cyberdramon's mega stage!?" He spoke in an insulting tone. His hand tensed as he brought it to eye level enveloping the tamers in his vision, then clenching it to symbolize his will to crush them. "Deveeldramon, annihilate Gallantmon!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay, I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the delay people but I had serious writer's block. *slowly backs away chuckling nervously* Umm, yeah so~...Mhmm, yeah...Please review! *Runs to where reviewers aren't* 


	14. Digimon: Final Battle Pt1

Digimon: Final Battle pt1

A/N= I apologize for my incredibly long and irresponsible absence. Your annoyance with me has compelled me to complete my story in much less time than I have put it off. Also, the reason this story wasn't up a month and a half ago is because of Shadow's blasted schedule. Stupid SAT's… Gomen ne minna-sama!!!! On with the fic!!!!

Gallantmon and Deveeldramon stare intently at each other. All signs of consciousness fade with the bright light of evolution. Gallantmon found himself no longer staring at an old friend but rather a monster whose objective clearly clashed with his own.

"Deveeldramon, this will be the **final** confrontation. It **will** end her and it will end with our victory… Now attack Deveeldramon, attack Gallantmon!!!"

In minimal time Deveeldramon's aura explodes, the ensuing rush knocking all except Rika, Talon, and their partner's off their feet.

{…I hope this does end here… I don't want to say goodbye yet…} Talon solemnly watches the two titans clash whilst Agumon watches him.

{Talon…what are you thinking…?}

"Deveeldramon and Ryo, due to your recent activities, we have claimed it as our duty to cleanse the digital world of your presence." Gallantmon aims the lance peak at Deveeldramon's core. "The digital world must not be punished by your weakness!"

Not a moment passes before Gallantmon's armor clad form is rushing at Deveeldramon. Deveeldramon deflects the lance with a motion of his claw as his other claw meets his opponent's broad twin blade. The two powers launch each other back some distance while Gallantmon pulls his lance to Deveeldramon. Deveeldramon, likewise, pulls back his claws.

"Lightning Joust!!!"

"Darkness Crash!!!"

As particles of light shoot from the lance in a helix formation, Deveeldramon closes his arms with a great roar and spherical ball of pure shadows launches from him. The two great powers meet in the middle of the room and explode upon each other! The initial shockwave screams for everyone to hit the ground. The secondary shockwave hits the still standing Deveeldramon and slams him into the far wall with a force that shakes the very foundation of the mansion!

The dust that was mercilessly thrown around chaotically began to clear. Implanted in the far wall was the hulking form of Deveeldramon. With a small gasp from Rika, everyone watched Deveeldramon climb out of his impression in the wall, rock crumbling around him.

"Hah! Did you actually think that would hurt him!? You more foolish than I originally thought you to be! Again Deveeldramon, attack!!!"

With surprising speed Deveeldramon encounters Gallantmon in close combat once again, his advantage. He punches as Gallantmon ducks and Gallantmon thrusts his lance only to have it deflect at the last moment due to Deveeldramon's hard hide. Deveeldramon takes advantage of the misbalance and hits Gallantmon hard with an uppercut. The sheer force behind the punch sends Gallantmon high into the air. Deveeldramon's next attack hits Gallantmon hard in the back, sending Gallantmon plummeting towards the ground at an incomprehensible speed! The stone floor does little to cushion his fall as it crumbles like sandrock beneath him.

{…It looks like we don't have a choice Agumon… I'm sorry…} Talon clutches his Digivice for everything he's worth as it begins to glow. "Agumon… warp digivolve!" A brilliant white light consumes the dedicated Agumon. {It's happening just like last time…}

Flashback

Talon stands before the dark mysterious digimon, the only real change in his attire is a satin scarf that loosely hangs just under his mouth. "Heh… Agumon, Warp digivolve! You don't stand a chance against WarGreymon!" Talon grins widely at his boasts.

"Foolish human!" The mysterious digimon lets out a maniacal laughter that echoes throughout the space. " Even if I am deleted your digimon will join me!!!" The mysterious digimon laughs once again.

Talon flinches but returns to normal composure before speaking. "The loser always attempts to bluff his way to survival. WarGreymon!" Talon emphasizes his command by pointing at his target.

WarGreymon immediately charges at his opponent claws ready. Blow after blow, block after block, a never-ending ring of attacks and blocks, both continued this pattern tirelessly. Talon was letting out obvious sign of impatience. I mean who, after all, could compete with a WarGreymon? The battle continues to drag with the same pattern repeated several times over.

"WarGreymon! Finish it already!"

WarGreymon leaps back a considerable distance while the mysterious digimon does nothing to stop him. WarGreymon begins to generate an orange glowing ball above his head. It saps every last ounce of energy he can possibly give. When it reaches a size deserving of awe, he hurl it as the digimon before him. "T, Terra… Force…!" With that last bit of energy he begins to plummet to the ground below.

"!!!..Agumon!?" Talon runs as fast as he young legs can take him, stumbling several times on his way to WarGreymon's crater.

"Didn't you realize sooner? Once a digimon runs out of energy it can no longer serve its purpose and is thus deleted. Such is the unspoken law of the digital world! I merely thought you didn't care!!!" He laughs maniacally again.

"Didn't… care…? No! Of course I cared! I just…I…" Tears begin to well up in Talon's eyes.

"You amuse me child. I will let you live in hopes that you can return to amuse me once again. I'll leave you with the one fact you now have to live with, and I will relish in your pain of knowing. You killed your digimon. I did nothing to destroy him." He chuckles maliciously before blending with the darkness around them and disappearing altogether.

"I'm sorry Agumon… I didn't mean for this to happen… You aren't my digimon. You're my partner. I shouldn't have made you do all that… It wasn't supposed to go this way." Talon lets his tears fall to the ground in his despair.

"It's alright… It was my fault as well… I will be back after… all…" The last bit of his data disperses into nothingness.

"I swear Agumon… I swear that when you come back, I'll never let this happen again! Never!" Talon collapses to the ground, all the energy drained from him. "Never… again…"

End Flashback

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon!"

Agumon's small form morphs quickly through all the normal forms, Greymon, MetalGreymon, and finally the level that the others had only seen on cards… WarGreymon. The light seems thick, emanating with a great power behind it. The light begins to focus into definable features; armor, muscles, claws, spikes, helmet. All the tamers stare on in awe as they watch the rare mega digivolution.

Rather than the usual left to right formation, this one forms all over at one time. The light took on a yellowish hue as the dull-formed claws sharpen into piercing blades, the helmet forming a menacing spike, the shield bearing an emblem of courage atop it. In WarGreymon's final bit of formation his eyes glowed with a power that made even Deveeldramon tremble.

Deveeldramon shivers when WarGreymon begins to speak. "My battle is not with you, but if you choose to get in my way, I will make sure you regret it severely…"

Simply seeing the fury in Ryo's eyes convinces Talon of the imminent battle. "All of you go ahead… I'll be along shortly."

Watching Gallantmon nod a reply and begin to move away throws Ryo into a fiery rage. "No! I won't let this happen! Deveeldramon, delete Gallantmon!" Deveeldramon charges after Gallantmon only to be slammed in the side by WarGreymon. On impact, Deveeldramon realizes that this opponent is far more dangerous than Gallantmon.

Ryo's rage turns to ice as his crimson eyes begin to pulsate. "Why do you interfere…?"

Without so much as raising his head Talon utters a reply. "This has been my fight long before you may realize." He raises his head and meets Ryo's eyes with the exact same intensity. "We will **not** be stopped by you! WarGreymon, do this quick!"

Gallantmon makes his way back to the castle, the others following closely behind. Before long, they make it to the ruins where Neraphimon mockingly sits in a chair composed of rubble.

"Hmm? I don't believe Deveeldramon is finished yet. Why are you here?" Neraphimon can't help but feign ignorance, innocently.

"You are the real culprit. Our judgment cannot be as merciful with you as it was on Ryo. Your punishment will be deletion." Gallantmon raises his lance to the sky as lightning begins to crackle behind the curtain of clouds.

"I like how you phrased that. "Will be," meaning, 'not now.' What fun." Neraphimon chuckles at his own twist of words.

Gallantmon glares intensely right before the lightning strikes his lance. "Lightning Joust!!!" Light particles erupt from the tip of his lance, an arch beginning with him and ending at Neraphimon. At the last possible moment, Neraphimon leaps into the air, smiling as it returns his throne to rubble. However, his smile disappears when the light gathers beneath and lightning rains atop, the two attacks crashing into him, colliding, threatening to crush him with unthinkable force. A moment later, he bursts into data.

Gallantmon stares, unbelieving of the spectacle before him. Could it be!? Neraphimon destroyed in a single menacing strike? A mysterious laughter arises from all around them.

"Did you honestly believe that a single attack would do me in?"

"Where are you!?" Gallantmon frantically begins to search in all directions.

"You defeated a mere shadow of myself. I wished to see the full extent of your capabilities. Ha, and I trust you'll believe me when I say, "I am not impressed." At the very least, you will amuse like another young one, such as yourself, did so long ago. Maybe a touch more." Neraphimon chuckles once again as he begins to emerge from the darkness above where his shadow was deleted.

Gallantmon stares on in shock of the spectacle before him. He fixes his resolve after several moments so as to speak strongly once again. "Nothing different will happen to you I assure you."

"Nothing different? I do hope it's different. The longer you amuse me, the longer you will survive." Neraphimon nears the ground and lands with a light pat. "I suppose we should begin fairly soon, before you lose all of your confidence at least." Not another moment passed before Neraphimon dashed at Gallantmon. Upon contact, it was like waves crashing against each other. The to forces would attack each other relentlessly, not letting the other gain any ground. Blow for blow, slash for slash, it went on continuously.

"Why can't we help them Renamon?" Rika stares at the horrible battle in which Gallantmon seems to slip more than his opponent.

"In this degree of battle, the only thing we can do is support Gallantmon. This is far beyond any level I can obtain… and it hurts." Renamon grits her teeth as her glossy eyes stare through the battle.

"…It does, doesn't it…?"

The battle intensifies as the two carry it into the air. It still appears even, but the smile on Neraphimon's face noticeably widens. Gallantmon falters a single step and Neraphimon has the advantage! He slams his fist into Gallantmon's plated midsection. Gallantmon recoils forward only to meet Neraphimon's knee, knocking him into another less advantageous position.

Neraphimon draws his hands together and a dark aura surrounds them. "Dark Impulse!!!" A dark violet tinted energy emanates from his hands. The ensuing force launches Gallantmon at a supersonic speed into the ground, his crater easily thrice the size of his form.

"Takato!"

"Guilmon!"

Both Rika and Renamon cry simultaneously.

"Renamon, I don't car-!" A sudden blur flies past them at an unthinkable speed, air rushing to fill in its wake. "What is that!?"

The moments it take for the blur to reach the battle is more than enough to capture the interest of Neraphimon. "Who is this new player? Another that would find it simply divine to experience deletion by my hand?" The blur becomes defined as it comes to a stop before Neraphimon. "I apologize for my ignorance, but might I ask your name?"

Talon standing atop WarGreymon's shoulder did but one thing. He removes a black scarf from his back pocket and drapes it juts above the tip of his chin, wrapping it loosely around the back of his neck.

Neraphimon's eyes widen a moment in surprise before settling back to their cool intrigued look. "Back to amuse me once again I trust. To tell you the truth, you were always my favorite playmate. You kept coming back again and again, just to look for little me. I find it quite flattering actually."

"It's almost time WarGreymon…" Talon keeps strong, his intense glare. "Knowing Takato, I won't have to give you the entire Digital world speech, but I will let you know one thing… I will personally see to your execution, no matter what the cost."

A/N: I apologize to those fans who'd like to see more of the other players in this series. I, personally, couldn't tie them in properly with what I had goin'. They prolly won't make another appearance until the epilogue… Anyone feel happy enough 'bout another chapter to guess what all the hinting was hinting at? I can almost guarantee anything you guess will be wrong. Feel free until next time! Ja!


End file.
